Resident Evil The First Fear
by Goldfield
Summary: Nova versão do enredo do primeiro game da série. Em 1998, assassinatos abalam a pacata Raccoon City. Uma equipe do STARS, o Bravo Team, é enviada para investigar nas montanhas, mas não retorna. O Alpha Team parte então em busca do grupo desaparecido...
1. Prólogo e Capítulo 1

**Resident Evil – The First Fear**

Prólogo

Julho de 1998. Estranhos assassinatos com mutilações começam a ocorrer nas redondezas de Raccoon City e uma unidade do S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tatics And Rescue Service) é acionada para investigar o que está acontecendo. Uma primeira equipe parte para a floresta de Raccoon em busca de respostas, o Bravo Team, mas o contato com seus integrantes é perdido. É enviada então a elite do grupo, o Alpha Team, com a missão de encontrar os companheiros e descobrir o que está havendo na floresta.

Todos já conhecem essa história. Ela inicia uma das maiores tramas de terror e ficção científica já criada, uma saga envolvente que começou nos videogames, passou para os livros e hoje já brilha na tela dos cinemas. Mas a pergunta é esta: e se as coisas tivessem ocorrido de uma maneira diferente no início da trama?

Este é o propósito desta fanfic, que é uma espécie de nova versão "Director's Cut" da história. Haverá muitas surpresas, e preparem-se também para um desfecho incrível. Como Einstein disse, "tudo é relativo". Portanto, vamos ver como seria a primeira etapa da série Resident Evil se algumas coisas tivessem acontecido e outras não...

Capítulo 1

Surpresa na floresta.

O helicóptero do Alpha Team estava sobrevoando a floresta de Raccoon há quase uma hora, em busca dos companheiros misteriosamente desaparecidos do Bravo Team. Sobre as montanhas tudo era escuridão, enquanto as luzes da aeronave dos S.T.A.R.S. iluminavam uma vasta clareira entre as árvores. O Alpha Team, que havia sido enviado para a missão de resgate após ordens diretas de Brian Irons, chefe do R.P.D. (Raccoon Police Department), era composto pelo capitão Albert Wesker, um líder aparentemente capaz e que nunca tirava seus óculos escuros; Chris Redfield, recém-chegado da Força Aérea e ótimo atirador; Jill Valentine, bela jovem especialista em máquinas e infiltrações furtivas; Barry Burton, mais velho do grupo, pai de duas filhas e colecionador de armas; Joseph Frost, atirador de elite que viera da SWAT de Los Angeles; e Brad Vickers, piloto da equipe, conhecido como "coração de galinha" devido a sua conhecida falta de coragem.

Era a segunda vez que o helicóptero passava por aquela clareira, devido a uma ordem de Wesker, que fez Brad guiar a aeronave de volta para lá. O desanimado piloto balançava negativamente a cabeça enquanto constatava que não havia nada ali. Chris, com uma pistola Beretta em mãos, começou a fitar os companheiros: Joseph, após colocar munição sua espingarda calibre 12, amarrava um lenço na cabeça. Barry manuseava seu revólver Magnum, enquanto Wesker olhava impacientemente através de uma das janelas, procurando por algo que levasse até o Bravo Team. Ele fora nomeado capitão do S.T.A.R.S. em Raccoon há poucos meses, mas já demonstrava ser um líder experiente e preocupado com os companheiros de equipe. Havia apenas uma coisa estranha sobre Wesker: nada constava em sua ficha sobre seu passado. Todos na equipe tinham uma história de vida até chegarem aos S.T.A.R.S., mas a de Wesker era um verdadeiro mistério. Ninguém se preocupava com isso, exceto Chris. Este achava que o capitão havia sido algum agente do governo, NSA ou CIA talvez, por isso a névoa sobre seu passado.

E, subitamente, os olhos de Chris ganharam os de Jill. Esta, sempre bela, fitou brevemente Redfield e depois desviou o olhar. Ela era linda. Chris havia se interessado por ela desde o primeiro encontro no R.P.D., e desde então haviam se tornado grandes amigos. Ela, como sempre, usava sua boina azul da sorte, presente do pai, e também segurava uma Beretta. Talvez Chris a pedisse em namoro após aquela missão. Ele sentia que o que havia entre eles era mais que amizade, e talvez Jill pensasse o mesmo...

Nisso, o olhar de Valentine ganhou novamente os olhos de Chris, e desta vez ela abriu um sorriso. Redfield respondeu com outro, e quando a jovem desviou o olhar e fitou uma das janelas, exclamou:

"Olhe, Chris!".

Chris levantou-se e se aproximou para ver. Havia um rastro de fumaça no centro da clareira, e parecia haver algo como um helicóptero lá embaixo.

Wesker e Barry também viram a fumaça através de outra janela. O capitão imediatamente disse a Brad:

"Encontramos, Vickers! Vamos pousar!".

O piloto resmungou algo e começou a direcionar a aeronave na direção da provável localização do Bravo Team.

Enquanto fitava a fumaça, Chris lembrou-se de tudo que havia ocorrido na cidade. Os assassinatos, as mutilações. Tudo aquilo era horripilante. Recentemente uma família inteira havia sido encontrada morta em sua casa, com traços de canibalismo nos corpos. O responsável por aquilo tinha que ser punido o quanto antes, ou mais inocentes poderiam pagar com a vida...

E o helicóptero pousou a poucos metros da origem da fumaça. O primeiro a sair foi Wesker, armado com uma pistola Desert Eagle. Depois foi Barry, com sua fiel Magnum, Jill, armada com a Beretta e ajeitando o cabelo, Chris, olhando apreensivo ao redor, e Joseph, engatilhando a calibre 12.

Os cinco foram caminhando na direção da fumaça, cruzando o mato alto, e a marcha tornou-se mais rápida logo que Wesker viu que era o helicóptero do Bravo Team. Tudo era névoa e incerteza. Rapidamente todos correram até a aeronave, que foi brevemente averiguada por Wesker e Barry. Não havia ninguém dentro.

"Isso é estranho!" – exclamou o capitão. – "Quase todo o equipamento ainda está aí!".

Medo e apreensão. Todos estavam preocupados com o Bravo Team. O que poderia ter acontecido?

Wesker virou-se, deu alguns passos em círculo e exclamou, impaciente, enquanto o vento batia em seu rosto:

"Façam uma busca ao redor! Deve haver algum motivo para eles terem desaparecido assim!".

Todos obedeceram, seguindo cada um por uma direção distinta no matagal. Chris ficou próximo a Jill, arriscando olhar para seu rosto, mas não era o momento certo para flertar. Aquilo era uma situação de tensão e os amigos do Bravo Team poderiam estar em perigo.

Olhando para outro lado, Chris viu Wesker e Barry conversando algo baixinho. Conforme o capitão falava, a face de Burton parecia ficar mais séria e abatida, e Wesker aparentava certo nervosismo. Talvez não houvesse esperança de encontrar os integrantes do Bravo Team vivos. Chris temeu encontrar seus amigos no mesmo estado dos cadáveres mutilados.

Enquanto isso, Joseph ia andando com cautela, olhando para os lados e para o denso matagal, até que uma de suas botas tocou algo diferente. O atirador de elite abaixou-se para averiguar, e conseguiu ver uma Beretta entre a vegetação.

"Hei!" – gritou ele. – "Venham até aqui!".

Os demais foram se aproximando, enquanto Joseph apanhava o achado. Porém, para seu espanto, a arma estava sendo presa fortemente por uma mão, e logo Frost viu que era um companheiro caído quem a segurava.

Seu estado era lastimável. Havia inúmeros ferimentos pelo corpo, pareciam mordidas de um animal selvagem. O rosto também estava deformado, sem um dos olhos. Joseph desesperou-se ao reconhecer o integrante do Bravo Team:

"Eddie!".

Aquele era Edward Dewey, piloto do Bravo Team. Morto.

Impressionado, Joseph levantou-se e recuou alguns passos na direção dos companheiros que vinham em sua direção, até que ouviu um gemido.

"Quê?" – estranhou.

Frost virou-se na direção do som e constatou que vinha de Edward. Ele estava vivo, apesar de toda aquela carnificina. O piloto do Bravo Team emitiu mais um gemido, agora mais longo, e começou a se levantar vagarosamente.

"Meu Deus, é o Edward!" – exclamou Barry, reconhecendo o rosto deformado.

"Mas como ele pode estar vivo?" – indagou Chris. – "Olhem só para ele!".

Já de pé, o mutilado Dewey começou a caminhar lentamente na direção de Joseph, o mais próximo dos cinco. Quando estava bem perto de Frost, Edward ergueu os braços como um sonâmbulo e mordeu um dos ombros do rapaz com violência, fazendo jorrar sangue.

"Ah!".

"Ele está louco!" – gritou Wesker. – "Atirem nele!".

A Beretta de Chris agiu. Três disparos e Edward tombou, enquanto Joseph segurava com uma das mãos o ombro ferido, que sangrava intensamente.

"Meu Deus, parecia uma mordida de leão!" – exclamou Frost.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui afinal de contas?" – perguntou Jill, confusa.

"Não sei, mas temos que voltar para o helicóptero para cuidar do ferimento de Joseph, está sangrando muito!" – disse Chris.

Os cinco começaram a voltar na direção do helicóptero do Bravo Team, quando um novo gemido ecoou pelo matagal. Todos olharam temerosos para trás, e viram Edward novamente de pé a poucos metros de distância.

"Mas como?" – gritou Barry.

Súbito, algo saltou de dentro do matagal e abocanhou o pescoço de Dewey. Parecia ser um lobo ou coisa assim, quando outro também surgiu e começou a mastigar o abdômen do piloto.

"Que são essas coisas?" – indaga Jill.

Surge então uma terceira criatura, que se aproxima dos S.T.A.R.S., possibilitando que estes a observem com maior nitidez. Era um cachorro, da raça dobermann, mas não tinha pele. Estava cego de um dos olhos. De seus músculos expostos escorria sangue, enquanto parava na frente dos integrantes do Alpha Team e rosnava, exibindo os afiados dentes.

"Corram!" – gritou Wesker.

O capitão, seguido por Barry, Jill e Chris, que seguia mais lentamente enquanto amparava Joseph com um dos braços ajudando-o a correr, começaram a fugir daquelas coisas clareira adentro. As armas agiam ferozes, enquanto os outros dois estranhos cães que devoravam Edward também se juntavam ao primeiro. De repente, o som de hélices girando invade a clareira, e um helicóptero sobrevoa os cinco S.T.A.R.S., desesperados. Era Brad, estava fugindo.

"Não, não vá!" – grita Chris.

"Maldito covarde..." – murmura Joseph, cuspindo sangue. – "Se sair desta vou acabar com a raça dele!".

A perseguição continuava. Barry conseguiu acertar um dos cães com sua Magnum, explodindo sua cabeça. Mas havia mais dois, que, apesar de atingidos pelos disparos, não desistiriam tão facilmente.

Até que, após mais alguns metros, Chris avista algo e, esperançoso, grita:

"Venha, Jill! Vamos correr para aquela casa!".

A fachada de uma grande casa foi surgindo na frente deles, na verdade era uma mansão. Wesker chegou primeiro e, rapidamente, abriu uma pesada porta de madeira, por sorte destrancada. Sem demora os demais também entraram, sendo que Chris o fez por último, trazendo o incapacitado Joseph.

Wesker fechou a porta com violência, deixando os estranhos cães para trás. A atenção de todos voltou-se, então, para o lugar onde estavam. Era um grandioso e bonito hall, com uma grande escada que levava ao andar superior. À esquerda dela havia uma porta-dupla de madeira e à direita, uma dupla azul e outra de madeira. Havia também portas no andar superior, mas seria preciso vencer os degraus para dizer exatamente quantas eram. Todos admiravam a grandeza do lugar, enquanto Joseph, sofrendo com o ferimento, sentava-se no chão.

"Que lugar é este?" – perguntou Barry por fim, olhando para a escada que levava ao segundo andar.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulos 2 e 3

Capítulo 2

A mansão.

De repente, um tiro.

"Que foi isso?" – exclama Jill. – "Veio daquela porta da esquerda!".

"Talvez seja alguém da outra equipe..." – murmura Wesker.

Segue-se um instante de silêncio.

"Jill, você pode ir averiguar o que é?" – pergunta o capitão.

"Eu vou com ela!" – diz Barry. – "Não quero que os outros terminem como o Eddie!".

"OK. Chris, entre com Joseph por aquela porta azul! Ele precisa de cuidados médicos!".

"Sim, capitão!" – responde Redfield, amparando novamente o companheiro com seu corpo.

"Eu ficarei aqui de guarda, caso aquelas coisas consigam entrar!".

Os dois grupos, então, seguiram cada um por um lado. Jill e Barry caminharam até a porta-dupla à esquerda da escada e Chris, ajudando Joseph, que caminhava com dificuldade, seguiu pela azul da direita.

"Chris!" – exclama Jill, já com a mão numa das maçanetas da porta.

"Sim?" – indaga o rapaz, voltando a cabeça para a amiga.

"Tomem cuidado!".

O jovem responde com um sorrisinho e abre a porta azul, entrando junto com Joseph, enquanto Jill e Barry também seguem seu caminho. Apenas Wesker permanece no grande hall, braços cruzados, pensativo.

Logo que Barry fecha a porta, admira junto com Jill a bela sala de jantar. No centro há uma mesa com várias cadeiras, bonitos quadros na parede direita e janelas na esquerda, uma lareira na extremidade oposta e uma porta perto desta, à direita. Havia uma parte da sala no andar superior, mas era difícil conseguir ver se havia alguém ou algo lá em cima.

Uma sala de jantar! – diz Barry, percorrendo o cômodo na direção da lareira.

Jill segue Burton, pensando em tudo que ocorrera do lado de fora. Por que Edward havia atacado Joseph daquela maneira? O que estaria havendo afinal?

A integrante do S.T.A.R.S. sai de seus pensamentos quando Barry, abaixado perto da lareira, exclama:

"Jill, venha até aqui!".

Valentine segue a passos rápidos na direção do colega, e vê que ele examina uma poça de sangue no chão.

"Sangue!" – murmura Barry. – "Espero que não seja de nenhum companheiro...".

Nisso, Jill vê que há um papel todo manchado de vermelho no meio da poça do líquido, e ele possuía o carimbo do R.P.D., assim como a assinatura de Brian Irons. Ela o apanha, lendo para si mesma o que estava escrito:

_Ordens ao Bravo Team do S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tatics And Rescue Service), unidade de Raccoon City, Califórnia:_

_Fazer um reconhecimento preciso de toda a floresta de Raccoon, principalmente nas áreas onde ocorreram os homicídios, em busca de provas e suspeitos._

_Evacuar qualquer civil que esteja além do cordão de isolamento na região, e interrogar qualquer um que seja encontrado no perímetro._

_Fazer um relatório sobre os resultados da operação que deverá ser entregue ao chefe de polícia Brian Irons até o dia 27/7._

_Deve-se ressaltar que existe na floresta uma propriedade pertencente a Umbrella Inc., e que não fomos autorizados a transpor seus limites. Caso algum incidente ocorra dentro dessa propriedade, qualquer envolvimento do R.P.D. será negado._

_Caso o Bravo Team perca contato com o R.P.D. ou necessite de assistência, o Alpha Team será enviado._

_Brian Irons, chefe do R.P.D. (Raccoon Police Department), 25 de julho de 1998._

"Temo que esse sangue seja de alguém do Bravo Team!" – diz Jill, preocupada, entregando o papel a Barry. – "Veja isto!".

Burton apanha o papel e lê as ordens rapidamente.

"Isto deve ser do Enrico..." – murmura Barry, referindo-se ao comandante do Bravo Team. – "Há uma porta logo ali, Jill. Você não gostaria de investigar o que há depois dela?".

"Claro, Barry! Mas não saia daqui, OK?".

"Eu não sairei, Jill. Acho que estamos presos dentro desta casa!".

Jill deu uma risadinha sem graça de preocupação e seguiu pela porta perto da lareira, enquanto Barry continuava examinando o sangue.

A jovem ganhou um extenso corredor com varias portas à direita e uma pequena salinha à esquerda. Enquanto ela se decidia para onde ir, um estranho cheiro chegou às suas narinas. Era um odor podre, desses que sentimos quando estamos perto de um cadáver de animal já em decomposição. Depois do cheiro veio um estranho som de mastigação, e tanto o odor quanto o barulho vinham da salinha.

Jill, intrigada, caminhou até o fim do corredor e viu uma cena grotesca.

De frente para um sofá, sobre um tapete no chão, havia um cadáver todo mordido e ensangüentado, vestindo desfigurado uniforme do S.T.A.R.S., tendo a cabeça separada do corpo. Na face deformada havia uma enorme expressão de horror, e logo Jill reconheceu quem era: Kenneth, do Bravo Team.

Mas isso não era o pior. Havia alguém abaixado ao lado do corpo, de costas para Jill, também usando uniforme do S.T.A.R.S., com vários ferimentos e até ossos expostos. Tinha longos cabelos e o barulho levava a crer que estava devorando o cadáver de Kenneth.

"Mas o quê?" – grita Jill, apavorada.

O S.T.A.R.S. que mastiga o corpo do integrante do Bravo Team vira a face pálida e deformada na direção de Jill, com um pedaço de carne nos lábios. Aquele era Forest Speyer, também do Bravo Team.

"Forest?".

O rapaz levanta-se e começa a caminhar na direção de Jill, erguendo os braços em sua direção assim como fizera Edward.

"Forest, pare!" – exclamou a desesperada jovem, enquanto recuava pelo corredor apontando a Beretta para o amigo.

E a arma disparou. Uma, duas vezes. Mas Forest não caía. Parecia não ser afetado em nada pelos tiros.

Encurralada, Jill cruzou a porta de volta para a sala de jantar, zonza de tanto pavor, correndo desnorteada na direção de Burton, que ainda examina o sangue perto da lareira.

"Barry..." – suspira Valentine, trêmula.

Segue-se o som da porta que Jill acabara de cruzar abrindo-se novamente. Surge a figura de Forest, toda deformada, caminhando como um sonâmbulo na direção dos S.T.A.R.S., enquanto solta um gemido.

"Meu Deus, é o Forest!" – grita Barry, apontando sua Magnum.

"Ele estava devorando o Kenneth, Barry! Está no mesmo estado do Edward!".

"Pare já, Forest!".

Mas o membro do Bravo Team não obedecia. Já não era humano.

"Para trás, Jill! Ele enlouqueceu!".

Dizendo isso, Barry disparou, fazendo com que parte da cabeça de Forest explodisse. O corpo veio ao chão sobre a poça vermelha perto da lareira, fazendo com que ficasse maior devido ao seu sangue. Agora os dois S.T.A.R.S. fitavam o cadáver com espanto, enquanto Barry perguntava:

"Você disse que ele estava devorando o Kenneth?".

"Sim! Ele estava mastigando a carne dele! Foi horrível, Barry! Que diabos está acontecendo, afinal? Primeiro o Edward morde o Joseph e é esquartejado por aqueles cães estranhos, e agora isso!".

"Parece que há mesmo um surto de canibalismo em Raccoon, e nossos companheiros são as mais novas vítimas...".

Barry colocou mais munição na Magnum e disse:

"Venha, vamos relatar isso ao Wesker!".

Começaram, então, a caminhar de volta para o hall, apreensivos.

"Agüente firme, amigo!".

Chris disse isso após ajudar Joseph a sentar-se encostado a uma das paredes da escura sala. No centro havia a estátua de uma mulher segurando um jarro, e Redfield viu que havia algo dentro dele, parecia um pergaminho ou coisa assim. No cômodo, além da porta azul que levava ao hall, havia duas outras entradas, uma delas apenas uma divisão da sala bloqueada por um pequeno móvel, adornada com uma cortina vermelha.

O rapaz viu que havia também uma pequena escadinha de madeira, tendo uma idéia. Ele a empurrou para perto da estátua e, subindo pelos degraus, apanhou o pergaminho que havia dentro do jarro da estátua. Era uma espécie de mapa, e logo concluiu que se tratava daquele andar da mansão.

"Encontrei um mapa, Joseph!" – exclamou Chris, examinando o papel. – "Há muitas salas para explorarmos!".

"Tomara que também haja uma enfermaria...".

Após mais alguns instantes examinando a planta, Chris disse:

"Há uma enfermaria sim, mas fica do outro lado da mansão, naquele caminho pelo qual Jill e Barry seguiram! Eu posso levá-lo até lá, Joseph!".

"Eu seria eternamente grato, Chris... Oh!".

Frost gemeu de dor. Estava realmente sofrendo com o ferimento.

Nisso, os dois ouviram vozes vindas do hall.

"Vamos, Jill e Barry já devem ter descoberto o autor do disparo!".

E, auxiliando Joseph a caminhar, voltou para o hall.

"Wesker!".

A voz grossa de Barry ecoava por todo o hall, enquanto Jill procurava pelo capitão embaixo da escada. Nenhum sinal dele.

"Mas para onde ele pode ter ido?" – perguntou Valentine.

A porta azul se abre. Chris e Joseph ganham novamente o hall, enquanto o primeiro pergunta:

"Onde está o Wesker?".

"É o que estamos tentando descobrir!" – responde Burton.

"Você não sabe o que aconteceu!" – exclama Jill. – "Encontramos o Forest no mesmo estado do Edward, devorando o cadáver do Kenneth!".

"Quê?" – surpreende-se Joseph.

"Parece que todos enlouqueceram! Barry teve que atirar nele para que não nos atacasse!".

"Meu Deus!" – espanta-se Chris. – "Forest morto, após devorar o Kenneth? Isto só pode ser um pesadelo! E para piorar o Wesker desaparece!".

"É, parece que ele não está mais aqui mesmo!" – conclui Jill.

"OK" – diz Barry. – "Vamos nos dividir novamente! Eu vou averiguar mais algumas coisas na sala de jantar! Jill, você pode investigar o andar superior?".

"Certo!" – responde a jovem.

"Barry, eu encontrei um mapa no qual está a localização de uma enfermaria!" – explica Chris. – "Preciso levar o Joseph até lá!".

"OK! Leve-o até lá! Nossa prioridade agora é procurar por sobreviventes e descobrir uma maneira de sair desta casa! Se tivermos sorte o covarde do Brad já deve ter explicado ao Irons o que houve, portanto talvez eles mandem mais alguém! Porém, enquanto isso não acontece, precisaremos nos virar!".

Todos ouviam com atenção, principalmente Chris. Barry era um líder nato, talvez Irons deveria tê-lo nomeado capitão do S.T.A.R.S. ao invés de Wesker, pois tinha mais experiência.

"De acordo com o mapa também é possível acessar essa enfermaria pelo segundo andar, ela fica ao lado de uma escada!" – diz Redfield. – "Nós iremos por cima, assim também estaremos investigando mais salas, além de ser mais perto!".

"OK. Vamos nos separar então!".

Barry corre e entra novamente na sala de jantar, enquanto Jill, Chris e Joseph sobem a grande escada na direção do andar superior. Que perigos os aguardam agora?

Capítulo 3

Uma sobrevivente.

A escada se dividia em duas, seguindo uma para cada lado do andar superior do hall. Chris e Joseph seguiram pela esquerda, enquanto Jill subia os degraus da direita. Na direção tomada por Redfield e Frost havia apenas uma porta-dupla. No sentido para o qual Valentine seguia havia uma porta a mais, no final de uma extensão do piso sobre o andar de baixo.

Chris olhou para Jill antes de cruzar a porta, e ela olhou para o rapaz. Ambos trocaram breves e preocupados sorrisos, enquanto a jovem dizia:

"Cuidado! Há algo de muito estranho nesta casa!".

"Pode deixar!".

E seguiram seu caminho.

Barry, na salinha no final do extenso corredor, examinava o lastimável cadáver de Kenneth, comprovando o que Jill dissera. O membro do Alpha Team apanhou um pequeno livro de capa de couro que estava num dos bolsos da calça do rapaz, sujo de sangue. Era seu diário, que Burton leu com atenção:

_Diário de Kenneth J. Sullivan, integrante do Bravo Team do S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City._

_Quinta-feira, 23 de julho de 1998._

_Hoje ocorreu mais um assassinato com traços de canibalismo, no distrito de Cider. As pessoas não param de contatar o R.P.D. pedindo informações, e a imprensa da cidade está fazendo um grande sensacionalismo em cima desses crimes. Creio que em breve entraremos em ação. Ficarei satisfeito, pois creio que estaremos ajudando mais se invadirmos a floresta em busca desses psicopatas ao invés de ficar esboçando teorias na delegacia. Estou ansioso para desvendar esse mistério._

_Sexta-feira, 24 de julho de 1998._

_A operação será amanhã, e os jornais já estão anunciando. Irons quer resolver esse caso a qualquer custo, pois facilitará sua candidatura a prefeito. Ele trata o R.P.D. como propriedade particular, e um belo exemplo disso são as obras de arte que ele comprou para embelezar o prédio. Fará o mesmo com Raccoon se vencer._

_Flagrei o Barry conversando algo com o Wesker na sala do S.T.A.R.S., à parte dos outros, mas não faço a mínima idéia do que possa ser. De qualquer forma é estranho, pois desde então o velho Burton parece abatido e desanimado. Espero que não seja nada sobre esses malditos homicídios._

_Sábado, 25 de julho de 1998._

_19:27:_

_Neste instante estou no helicóptero do Bravo Team a caminho da floresta de Raccoon, ansioso para entrar em ação, dar um fim nesses canibais! Todos também estão se sentindo como eu, e creio que conseguiremos desvendar esse mistério._

_19:48:_

_Isso é loucura! O helicóptero começou a falhar enquanto sobrevoávamos uma clareira, e tivemos que pousar. Até aí tudo bem, mas logo surgiram cães sedentos por sangue, e eles não tinham pele! Isso mesmo, não tinham pele! Nós corremos para escapar do perigo, mas Edward e Kevin não conseguiram. O pior é que deixamos todo o equipamento para trás! Por sorte, encontramos uma luxuosa mansão, onde nos refugiamos. Deve ser a tal propriedade da Umbrella. Agora precisamos encontrar uma rota de fuga segura!_

_20:06:_

_O grupo se dividiu, eu e Forest fomos para o segundo andar da casa, Enrico e Richard seguiram por uma porta azul e Rebecca ficou aguardando no hall. Mas estávamos enganados ao pensar que o perigo havia ficado lá fora. Ao entrarmos numa varanda, um bando de corvos começou a atacar o Forest! Eles o mutilaram, deixaram até seus ossos expostos, mas de alguma maneira ele ainda está vivo! Encontrei um mapa revelando que há uma enfermaria no primeiro andar, e então voltei para o hall com ele. Rebecca desapareceu, e ouvimos alguns tiros. Preciso levá-lo até lá, Forest não pode morrer!_

_22:25:_

_Uma das portas do caminho para a enfermaria está trancada, e Forest não está nada bem. Ele perdeu a consciência, mas ainda está vivo. Eu o coloquei sentado num sofá numa salinha do primeiro andar, onde há um corredor, e ali estamos há horas. Para piorar, Enrico me contatou pelo rádio dizendo que há algo como mortos-vivos na casa. Que pesadelo é este afinal?_

_Hei, parece que o Forest está acordando... Tomara que sobreviva..._

Barry balançou a cabeça. Agora entendia o que havia acontecido, auxiliado pelas explicações de Wesker. Qualquer um ferido por aquelas coisas estaria infectado e se transformaria num "zumbi" canibal. Joseph era o próximo. Assim como Kenneth dissera, tudo aquilo era loucura.

Revistando outro bolso, Burton encontrou um pente de balas. Seria útil. Depois, entrou pela última porta do corredor, dupla, usando uma das chaves que Wesker havia lhe dado.

Na parte superior da sala de jantar havia apenas a porta que levava de volta ao hall e uma outra no final de uma das passarelas que circundavam o andar inferior, mais precisamente a da direita. Chris, sempre ajudando Joseph a caminhar, seguiu por essa direção, mas logo parou ao perceber o que havia em sua frente.

"Quê?".

O homem vestia jaleco e possuía um crachá todo sujo de sangue e ilegível. Sua pele estava em frangalhos, assim como Edward, e um terrível cheiro vinha de seu corpo podre. A poucos metros de Chris e Joseph, o "morto-vivo" soltou um gemido e começou a caminhar na direção dos dois, braços erguidos como um sonâmbulo.

"Atire, Chris..." – pediu Joseph, com as poucas forças que tinha.

A Beretta disparou. O primeiro tiro atingiu o tórax do zumbi, não o afetando. O segundo acertou seu braço, e para surpresa de Chris o membro desprendeu-se do corpo jorrando sangue, indo cair no andar inferior da sala de jantar. O terceiro disparo atingiu a deformada testa do morto-vivo, fazendo com que viesse ao chão sobre uma poça de sangue.

"Mas que diabos houve neste lugar?" – exclamou Chris, extremamente confuso.

Nesse instante Redfield viu que havia outro zumbi como aquele de pé na outra passarela, gemendo e vomitando ácido sobre as vestes ensangüentadas. Sem demora, Chris e Joseph caminharam até a porta no final da sala e a cruzaram.

O próximo corredor era em formato de "U", com uma escada no centro que levava ao andar inferior, e logo Chris percebeu que descendo por ela atingiria seu destino. Havia outras duas portas na extensão final do corredor, mas a prioridade era a enfermaria. E o pior é que havia mais três daqueles mortos-vivos pelo caminho.

"Atire na cabeça, Chris..." – murmurou Joseph, pálido, frio e cuspindo sangue. – "Atire na cabeça!".

Chris obedeceu, e o primeiro daqueles zumbis, que usava terno preto e tinha parte do cérebro exposto, tombou sobre o chão de madeira ao ser atingido entre os olhos. Um outro logo na primeira curva do "U" olhou para Chris com seus olhos sem brilho, vomitando ácido. O tiro da Beretta explodiu parte de sua cabeça, fazendo com que caísse para trás.

"Belo tiro!" – sorriu Frost.

"Agüente mais um pouco, cara...".

Jill havia entrado pela primeira porta à direita da escada no segundo andar do hall, e agora caminhava por um escuro corredor. Havia uma porta à direita e o caminho fazia uma curva para a esquerda logo em frente, e de repente Valentine sentiu cheiro de carne podre. Em seguida, um vulto humano surgiu na curva do corredor, e logo foi tomando forma: um homem careca vestindo jaleco de cientista, com os braços erguidos como um sonâmbulo, corpo todo sem pele. Igual a Forest. Aquelas coisas não eram humanas... Eram zumbis, mortos-vivos, como num filme de terror!

A integrante do S.T.A.R.S. atirou com a Beretta, atingindo em cheio a cabeça do zumbi. Depois seguiu em frente, virando pelo corredor e passando pelo corpo do morto-vivo, que parecia ter convulsões no chão. Ao ver outra curva logo em frente Jill percebeu que aquele corredor tinha formato de "U", e que à esquerda havia uma porta-dupla de ferro.

Valentine girou a maçaneta e viu que estava destrancada. Ela entrou sem demora, temendo que mais daquelas coisas aparecessem...

Foi um alívio para Chris ver que a porta não estava trancada. Após descer as escadas ele e Joseph haviam chegado a um corredor escuro e sem zumbis, com a entrada para a enfermaria logo em frente. E entraram sem pensar duas vezes.

Mas logo que ganharam a sala, um tiro passou a poucos centímetros do rosto de Chris, atingindo a madeira da porta. Assustado, Redfield olhou para frente e viu uma jovem ruiva lhe apontando uma Beretta, trêmula, com grande medo no rosto, testa suada.

"Ah, me desculpe!" – exclamou ela. – "Eu pensei que fosse uma daquelas coisas! Meu Deus, ele está ferido?".

Chris deitou Joseph imediatamente sobre uma cama. Havia ali também uma mesinha com uma máquina de escrever, uma estante com medicamentos e um baú. Acomodado no leito, Frost pareceu ter sua dor um pouco aliviada, mas ainda estava muito mal.

"O que aconteceu com ele?" – perguntou a jovem, que não aparentava mais que dezoito anos de idade, examinando o atirador de elite.

"Foi mordido pelo Edward, o piloto do Bravo Team!" – respondeu Chris, aliviado por ter conseguido levar o colega até a enfermaria. – "E você, quem é?".

"Rebecca, Rebecca Chambers!" – respondeu a garota. – "Bravo Team!".

"Ah, você é aquela novata, não? Médica?".

"Não exatamente" – respondeu Rebecca, procurando por morfina na estante de medicamentos. – "Sou perita em bioquímica! Mas você disse que o Eddie o mordeu?".

"Sim, ele foi _zumbificado_ ou coisa parecida, como todos nesta casa!".

"Eu entendo... Acho que sou a única sobrevivente da equipe... Mas você não é do Alpha Team? Acho que já vi você pelos corredores da delegacia!".

"Meu nome é Chris Redfield, Alpha Team. Fomos enviados para procurar vocês!".

"Tudo foi tão estranho..." – suspirou Rebecca, preparando uma injeção de morfina. – "Estávamos sobrevoando uma clareira, quando o motor do helicóptero começou a falhar e tivemos que pousar. Foi um vôo tão curto... Em seguida fomos atacados por lobos ou coisa assim, Edward e Kevin ficaram para trás, e corremos para dentro desta casa, que está cheia de mortos-vivos... Há algo de muito errado nisso tudo!".

Chambers aplicou a injeção no ombro de Joseph, dizendo:

"É o melhor que posso fazer por enquanto...".

"Escute, Rebecca! Nós temos que sair desta mansão! Estou com Joseph e mais três integrantes do Alpha Team e nos dividimos pela casa tentando encontrar uma rota de fuga segura!".

"Eu não sou muito experiente em combate, mas posso ajudar! Você quer que eu os auxilie?".

"Sim, claro! Mas, escute: há muitos perigos lá fora! Fique aqui cuidando do Joseph e quando ele estiver melhor, tentaremos encontrar uma saída! Enquanto isso eu explorarei a casa procurando munição e pistas sobre o que aconteceu para aparecerem todos esses monstros!".

"Sim senhor!" – sorriu Rebecca, batendo continência. – "Eu farei o melhor que puder!".

"OK, então!" – disse Chris, virando-se na direção da porta. – "Eu voltarei logo!".

E deixou a sala.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulos 4 e 5

Capítulo 4

Armadilhas e segredos.

A sala possuía várias armaduras medievais dos dois lados da porta, lembrando os castelos mal-assombrados dos livros de terror. Mas tudo aquilo era real, Jill tinha que se convencer, por mais difícil que fosse.

No centro havia duas estátuas próximas a dois ralos no chão, além de um buraco no piso com um botão vermelho. No fundo era possível ver uma espécie de armário que continha vários objetos atrás de um vidro, e Valentine, caminhando alguns passos, viu que entre eles havia uma chave. Ela poderia servir para abrir as portas trancadas que encontrasse pela casa.

Entusiasmada com o achado, Jill correu na direção do armário, e sem perceber pisou no botão vermelho no chão, fazendo com que a policial ouvisse o som de um mecanismo sendo acionado.

"Quê?" – estranhou a jovem.

Em seguida veio o aterrorizante ruído de algum tipo de gás invadindo a sala, e essa suspeita se confirmou quando uma névoa esverdeada começou a tomar o ambiente.

Jill entrou em desespero: imediatamente tampou o nariz e a boca com uma das mãos, enquanto seus olhos ardiam como fogo. Ela sentiu que começava a perder os sentidos enquanto sua visão ficava embaçada. Mas então percebeu que o vidro do armário havia sido removido logo que a armadilha fora acionada.

Cambaleando, sem tirar a mão do rosto, Jill caminhou até o armário e, zonza, apanhou a chave. Sua visão agora enegrecia. Sem poder mais agüentar, caiu no chão, enquanto ouvia a porta da sala sendo aberta. A última coisa que viu antes de desmaiar foi um vulto humano caminhando em sua direção, e parecia vestir roupa toda branca...

Wesker entrou na sala de estar do segundo andar e acendeu a luz. Na parede, a cabeça de alce parecia afugentar quem entrava.

"Espero que Barry não me decepcione...".

E, pensativo, colocou o telegrama com as ordens que a White Umbrella havia lhe dado sobre a mesinha no centro do cômodo. Estava preocupado, pois o caminho para o subsolo estava trancado. Aquela maldita porta dos quatro medalhões... E o pior é que nem sabia onde eles estavam!

Irritado, o líder do S.T.A.R.S. deu um soco na parede. Tudo parecia estar dando errado. Primeiro o ataque dos "Cerberus" do lado de fora. Wesker queria que todos do Alpha Team entrassem na mansão em perfeito estado físico para lutarem contra as armas bio-orgânicas, mas Joseph estava ferido e logo se transformaria num zumbi. Chris o estava auxiliando, portanto logo que Frost perdesse a capacidade de pensar, Redfield seria atacado imediatamente, ou seja, já seriam duas baixas. Restavam Barry, o "Judas" que Wesker estava utilizando, Jill, e um ou outro provável sobrevivente do Bravo Team. Talvez fosse o suficiente para coletar dados de combate.

Mas, para deixar as coisas ainda piores, havia esse problema da porta que só seria destrancada através dos quatro medalhões. Wesker começou a pensar numa maneira de ganhar acesso ao resto da propriedade sem revelar suas verdadeiras intenções.

"Já sei!".

Em seguida, sorrindo insanamente, apagou a luz e deixou a sala.

Os passos de Chris faziam a madeira ranger. Ele caminhava agora pelo escuro corredor do lado de fora da enfermaria, olhando com desconfiança através das janelas que ocultavam o exterior da mansão.

Pensava em Jill e nos outros. Estariam bem? O que teria acontecido com Wesker? E Joseph, agüentaria? Ele estava estranho demais para quem apenas levou uma mordida...

Súbito, som de vidro quebrando, poucos metros à frente de Chris. Por reflexo o policial aponta sua Beretta para aquela aberração: um dobermann sem pele como aqueles que haviam estraçalhado Edward, possuindo um buraco no lugar de um dos olhos e com uma das orelhas faltando vários pedaços, que acabara de saltar por uma das janelas.

A criatura rosna para Redfield, que dispara. O cachorro voa para trás, fazendo espirrar sangue sobre o chão enquanto grita. Mas ele ainda está vivo, e, levantando-se, rosna novamente para Chris.

"Morre, seu maldito!".

Mais um tiro, agora na cabeça. Parte do crânio do bizarro cão explode, enquanto Chris passa por seu corpo imóvel sobre uma poça de sangue. Mas, após dar alguns passos, mais uma janela se quebra, agora atrás do membro do S.T.A.R.S., e mais uma fera, rosnando, corre na direção da presa.

Chris, suando, também corre pelo corredor, e vê que no fim deste há duas portas, uma à direita e outra logo em frente. O policial opta pela segunda, cruzando-a sem demora e fechando-a ainda mais rápido, deixando o cão assassino para trás.

Jill acorda confusa, com a cabeça doendo e a visão embaçada. Aos poucos o lugar onde está toma forma, e a jovem percebe que se encontra sentada sobre o chão de madeira de uma espécie de dispensa ou coisa parecida. Há apenas uma porta de saída, ao lado de uma mesinha com uma máquina de escrever. Do outro lado da pequena sala há um grande baú, ao lado de algumas ferramentas e utensílios sobre o chão.

Valentine passa a mão pela testa dolorida e diz, quase que por instinto:

"Barry... Barry?".

Barry provavelmente havia sido seu salvador, tirando-a envenenada da sala, ou até mesmo Wesker ou alguém do Bravo Team. Jill deveria ser mais cautelosa, pois poderia ter morrido e provavelmente aquela não era a única armadilha naquela grande e misteriosa casa...

Já com os sentidos totalmente recuperados, Jill levantou-se do chão e caminhou até a porta. Antes, porém, checou a munição da Beretta. O pente estava no fim, mas ela tinha munição reserva. Limitada, mas tinha. Era melhor que encontrassem logo uma rota de fuga, ou acabariam ficando sem balas.

A maçaneta girou e a porta rangeu com agonia, enquanto Jill ganhava uma espécie de corredor aos pés de uma escada. Além dela havia um caminho para a esquerda, mas antes que ela pudesse averiguar se havia mais portas, um gemido chamou sua atenção.

Era mais um daqueles estranhos mortos-vivos, vestindo jaleco de cientista, de pé logo em sua frente, perto do início da escada. A jovem abriu fogo, e o zumbi tombou, atingido na cabeça. Seus miolos espirraram ao redor, inclusive sobre o uniforme de Jill e o corrimão da escada, cujos degraus começaram a ser vencidos pela policial, após ter averiguado que pelo outro caminho havia apenas uma porta cinza.

A escada fazia uma curva e desembocava num outro corredor no andar superior, em forma de "U", que seguia tanto para a esquerda quanto para a direita. Na primeira direção, mais extensa, havia uma porta à direita e uma curva para o mesmo lado no final, além de mais um zumbi no caminho, de costas para Jill babando ácido. Pela direita havia uma porta logo na curva para a esquerda, mas a maçaneta estava quebrada, impossibilitando que fosse aberta. Havia outra no final do corredor, e já que Jill não queria gastar mais munição no morto-vivo pelo outro caminho, resolveu seguir por aquele rumo.

Chris entrou aliviado no que parecia ser um dormitório. Havia deixado para trás um corredor cheio de portas inexploradas, logo após aquele que os estranhos cães haviam invadido, mas também conseguira esquivar-se de três mortos-vivos que se encontravam pelo caminho. Precisava encontrar mais munição ou uma arma mais eficiente, ou acabaria mordido como Joseph. Dessa maneira, melhor armado, poderia explorar a casa sem maiores riscos.

Percorrendo o quarto com os olhos, Chris viu que à direita havia uma cama e logo depois um guarda-roupa, de frente para uma mesinha onde havia um livro de capa dura. Aproximando-se, Redfield viu que se tratava de um diário.

Talvez ali houvesse alguma pista que pudesse solucionar todo aquele mistério. Quando estava na Força Aérea, o superior de Chris, coronel William Guile, havia dito uma vez que antes de tirarmos conclusões sobre uma situação, precisamos consultar todas as fontes possíveis. E aquele diário era uma delas.

Porém, quando ia apanhar o livro, Chris ouviu o som de portas se abrindo atrás de si. Virando-se, viu que o guarda-roupa estava agora escancarado e que um daqueles malditos zumbis, vestindo uniforme de faxineiro, cambaleava em sua direção, com os braços erguidos. Seu nariz não existia mais, assim como boa parte do pescoço.

Chris fitou aquela criatura horrorosa por um breve instante e depois disparou, mirando na cabeça do monstro. Este foi atingido num dos olhos sem vida, caindo dentro do guarda-roupa, definitivamente morto, seus ossos se quebrando.

O membro do S.T.A.R.S. pôde então examinar o diário, com mil pensamentos em sua mente.

_Diário do Caseiro, Peter Forker._

_Segunda-feira, 5 de janeiro de 1998._

_Hoje dois homens de terno me procuraram na estação de trem. Eles eram de uma empresa farmacêutica chamada Umbrella ou coisa parecida e disseram que precisam de alguém para trabalhar como caseiro numa cidade chamada Raccoon, no oeste do país. O salário é bom, e como hoje em dia as ofertas de emprego estão em baixa, aceitei sem pensar duas vezes. Talvez consiga melhorar minha vida, afinal._

_Terça-feira, 10 de fevereiro de 1998._

_Fui transferido hoje para a propriedade da Umbrella onde trabalharei. É uma mansão enorme, nos arredores da cidade, e todos em Raccoon pensam que está abandonada. Mas há uma razão para isso: (...)_

Segue-se uma página rasgada.

_(...) Por isso ninguém pode saber que estou trabalhando aqui. Minhas tarefas são um tanto anormais para um caseiro normal, mas o dinheiro que receberei em troca compensa o esforço._

_Terça-feira, 12 de maio de 1998._

_Parece que ontem à noite houve um acidente no laboratório. Isso não me espanta, já que esses caras trabalham o tempo inteiro, dormindo raramente. Não precisei trabalhar hoje, e fiquei trancado no quarto lendo um livro do Edgar Allan Poe._

_Quarta-feira, 13 de maio de 1998._

_Hoje fui alimentar os cães e notei que três fugiram. Se os manda-chuvas ficarem sabendo não vão gostar nem um pouco. Um dos pesquisadores disse que eu tenho que usar uma roupa de astronauta o tempo inteiro por causa do acidente no laboratório. Que droga! Estou começando a me arrepender de ter vindo trabalhar aqui._

_Quinta-feira, 14 de maio de 1998._

_Acordei com uma irritante coceira pelo corpo. Fui procurar um dos médicos da mansão para ser examinado e ele disse que não preciso mais usar a roupa de astronauta. Melhor assim. Há muita agitação na casa, todos estão nervosos. À noite a coceira evoluiu para feridas._

_Sexta-feira, 15 de maio de 1998._

_As ordens são que ninguém pode sair da mansão devido ao acidente. Um pesquisador tentou fugir e foi baleado. Nós não podemos nem usar os telefones. O John, pesquisador com quem fiz amizade, disse que está tentando encontrar uma maneira de sairmos deste inferno. As feridas pioraram, e quando fui coçar uma delas, um grande pedaço de carne podre desprendeu-se de minha pele. Acho que estou morrendo, tudo por causa desses malditos cientistas._

_Sábado, 16 de maio de 1998._

_Acordei zonzo... Derek me visitar foi... Mordi a mão dele... Derek ficou bravo e me chutou... Mão apetitosa..._

_Scott veio mais tarde... Cara feia Scott tinha... Tinha espingarda na mão... Carne apetitosa... Matei Scott e devorei ele..._

_Carne apetitosa... Apetitosa..._

No final havia gotas de sangue nas páginas. Tudo levava a crer que a Umbrella estava desenvolvendo algum tipo de pesquisa num laboratório naquela casa e com o acidente, algum tipo de vazamento transformou todos em mortos-vivos. Uma história e tanto para um caso de assassinatos canibais.

Chris guardou o diário consigo, era uma prova crucial. Mas também precisava sair daquela casa... Por sorte, dentro da gaveta da mesinha havia um pente de balas. O policial levou-o consigo e voltou para o corredor, onde os famintos mortos-vivos o esperavam...

Capítulo 5

Adrenalina e surpresas.

Logo que cruzou a porta, Jill percebeu que voltara ao corredor em forma de "U", onde ficava a sala das armaduras. Ela ignorou que havia outra porta atrás de si, preocupando-se em explodir a cabeça do zumbi logo em frente. Enquanto o corpo do morto-vivo ia ao chão, a jovem percorreu o corredor até a porta que ela antes ignorara na reta que levava de volta ao hall da mansão. Girar a maçaneta, porém, fez Jill perceber que a porta estava trancada.

"Droga!" – praguejou.

Mas então se lembrou da chave que pegara na sala das armaduras. Esperançosa, ela constatou que ainda a carregava e, inserindo-a na fechadura, acabou destrancando a porta.

Seguindo em frente, Jill ganhou um novo corredor, mais claro, com uma curva logo à esquerda. Após dar alguns passos, Valentine ouviu um gemido. Mas não era um zumbi, aquele gemido era mais humano, porém não menos agonizante. E Jill conhecia aquela voz...

"Meu Deus, Richard!".

Deitado sobre o frio piso do corredor estava Richard Aiken, especialista em comunicações do Bravo Team. Seu uniforme estava rasgado, e em seu peito havia um grave ferimento, parecido com uma série de perfurações de dentes... Tudo levava a crer que uma mandíbula enorme havia abocanhado seu tórax.

Horrorizada com o estado de Richard, Jill demorou a perceber que havia alguém de pé ao lado do colega ferido, coçando o queixo. Era Albert Wesker.

"Wesker!" – exclamou Jill, com certa ironia na voz.

"Oh, Jill!" – exclamou o capitão do S.T.A.R.S. – "Você ainda está viva!".

"Por que você desapareceu daquela maneira?".

"Desculpe-me, Jill. É que havia algo que eu realmente precisava averiguar...".

A atenção dos dois, então, voltou-se para Richard. Jill abaixou-se ao lado do colega, perguntando:

"Richard, o que houve?".

"Jill! Esta casa é perigosa! Há demônios terríveis... Oh!".

"Eu sei! Que demônio atacou você?".

"Uma cobra! Uma cobra enorme e... Venenosa!".

"Venenosa? Oh, Richard...".

"Nós poderíamos nos dividir para procurar um soro ou coisa parecida!" – disse Wesker.

"Não!" – exclamou Aiken. – "É inútil! Eu não tenho mais salvação! Jill, pegue este rádio! Vai ser mais útil para você do que para mim!".

"OK...".

Valentine apanhou o aparelho, enquanto sangue jorrava do ferimento de Richard.

"Eu..." – oscilou o rapaz.

Mas não pôde completar a frase. Fechou os olhos. Estava morto.

"Oh, não!" – gritou Jill, desesperada. – "Richard!".

Wesker balançou a cabeça.

"Lá se vai um grande homem..." – murmurou.

Olhou então para Jill, dizendo:

"Jill, eu encontrei o que parece ser uma saída nos fundos da casa! Porém, a porta está trancada, e pelo que entendi é preciso inserir quatro medalhões num painel ao lado dela para liberar caminho!".

"E onde estão esses medalhões?".

"Eu já encontrei um!" – disse Wesker, entregando um medalhão com o desenho de um sol para Jill. – "Gostaria que você o guardasse! Eu sei onde está um outro medalhão, mas...".

"Mas?".

"Eu vi a cobra que matou Richard. Ela é enorme, e está dentro de um sótão logo em frente. O medalhão está caído dentro de um buraco feito por essa cobra na parede...".

"Nós precisamos pegar esse medalhão! Talvez juntos possamos driblar essa cobra!".

"É assim que se fala! Venha, vamos enfrentar esse monstro!".

Havia um estranho sorriso no rosto de Wesker. Apreensiva, Jill seguiu em frente junto com o capitão pelo corredor.

Na enfermaria, Rebecca estava distraída lendo um documento que encontrara sobre os medicamentos disponíveis na estante, quando Joseph sentou-se na cama.

"Está melhor?" – perguntou a jovem, tirando os olhos do papel.

"Sim, um pouco..." – suspirou o rapaz, que agora tinha um curativo em seu ferimento no ombro.

"Mesmo?".

"Bem, o que me preocupa é o Chris... Ele está lá fora sozinho com todos esses mortos-vivos à solta...".

"É melhor ficarmos aqui! Chris disse que é mais seguro!".

"Você pode fazer o que quiser, eu vou procurar meu colega!".

"Não, espere...".

Levantando-se da cama sem muita dificuldade, Joseph engatilhou a espingarda calibre 12 e deixou a sala mancando, sem que Rebecca pudesse fazer nada.

Logo que ganharam o sótão, Jill e Wesker começaram a olhar apreensivos ao redor. O lugar estava cheio de caixas e havia uma repartição de madeira dividindo o ambiente.

"Onde está o buraco?" – perguntou Jill.

"Venha comigo!".

Wesker seguiu à frente, passando pela repartição, quando sem mais nem menos parou no meio do caminho.

"Que houve?" – indagou Valentine.

A resposta veio quando a cabeça de uma enorme cobra surgiu de trás da repartição da sala, exibindo os dentes afiadíssimos que haviam envenenado Richard. Wesker apontou sua Desert Eagle para o réptil desproporcional, enquanto Jill gritava:

"Cuidado!".

A cobra tentou abocanhar o capitão, mas este foi mais rápido e esquivou-se rolando na direção do buraco na parede, onde o medalhão dourado emitia leve brilho. A atenção do monstro voltou-se então para a policial, e mesmo Wesker disparando contra o gigantesco animal, este começou a seguir na direção da atordoada Jill.

Valentine mirou e atirou: uma, duas vezes. Mas a cobra parecia não sofrer nada com os disparos, e preparava-se para engolir Jill, que se viu encurralada num dos cantos do sótão.

"Wesker!".

O capitão do S.T.A.R.S., que já havia apanhado o medalhão, mirou na nuca da cobra e atirou. O ataque pareceu surtir efeito, pois o monstro soltou um enorme berro e desistiu de sua presa, voltando para dentro do buraco com sangue roxo escorrendo da cabeça.

"É, acho que conseguimos!" – riu Wesker, entregando o medalhão a Jill.

"Wesker, você me salvou! Muito obrigada!".

"Eu apenas fiz meu dever... Agora vamos! Vou lhe mostrar onde fica a saída da qual falei!".

E deixaram o sótão.

De volta ao corredor azul-claro onde havia se esquivado de três zumbis, Chris estava decidido a voltar para a enfermaria e mostrar seu achado a Rebecca e Joseph, quando, após alguns passos, percebeu que os mortos-vivos não estavam mais pelo caminho.

"Mas o quê?" – estranhou Chris.

Nisso, Redfield ouviu um grito, um misto de dor e fúria. Correndo na direção da porta que levava ao corredor da enfermaria e virando-se para o outro lado, Chris desesperou-se ao ver os três zumbis encurralando Joseph numa extensão do corredor.

"Joseph!" – gritou o rapaz, correndo na direção dos zumbis.

Os monstros estavam a poucos passos de Frost, que havia ficado sem balas para a espingarda. Sem alternativa, o atirador de elite apanhou sua faca e estripou o zumbi que estava mais próximo, gritando.

"Morram, seus malditos!".

As facadas eram quase cegas, pois a visão de Joseph tornava-se cada vez mais embaçada. Um dos zumbis acabou decapitado, enquanto outro mordia a mão de Frost, fazendo com que sua faca viesse ao chão.

"Não, droga!".

Chris já auxiliava o amigo, atirando nos dois zumbis ainda de pé pelas costas, mas eles não caíam. Joseph não se deu por vencido: chutou o tórax de um dos mortos-vivos, fazendo com que caísse sobre o outro no estreito corredor, seus ossos se quebrando. Chris mirou e estourou a cabeça de um deles antes que se levantasse, enquanto o outro foi decapitado com um chute de Frost.

A ameaça havia sido vencida. Exausto, pálido e suando como nunca, Joseph sentou-se junto a uma parede, quase não conseguindo enxergar nada e totalmente zonzo.

"Você ficou louco?" – exclamou Chris. – "Matou-se vindo até aqui!".

Mas Joseph não respondeu. Seus olhos se fecharam, e quando Redfield foi tentar reanimar o colega, este começou a se levantar.

"Joseph?".

O atirador de elite apenas começou a cambalear na direção de Chris, com os braços erguidos como os outros mortos-vivos.

"Não!".

Chris estava paralisado, não conseguiria deter Frost antes que o mordesse. Mas houve um disparo, e Joseph caiu no chão, com um buraco no meio da testa.

Redfield olhou para trás e viu Rebecca, com sua pistola em mãos.

"Eu não pude evitar!" – exclamou ela. – "Ele quis sair para procurar você!".

"De qualquer forma, já era tarde...".

Chris começou a fitar o corpo inerte de Frost, enquanto sangue escorria por sua cabeça. Pobre rapaz.

"Então todos que são mordidos por essas criaturas se transformam nelas..." – murmurou Redfield, pensativo. – "Mas que diabos esses cientistas inventaram?".

"Cientistas?" – estranhou Rebecca.

"Vamos procurar uma saída! No caminho eu explico!".

Seguiram então por uma das direções do corredor.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulos 6 e 7

Capítulo 6

A saída dos fundos.

Jill observava o cão morto no chão, quase totalmente sem pele, enquanto Wesker colocava os dois medalhões no painel ao lado da porta de ferro. A brisa noturna batia no rosto da policial, que não conseguia parar de pensar em Chris. Ela estava preocupada com todos os companheiros de equipe, mas especialmente com Redfield. Havia uma crescente amizade entre eles, que após aquele pesadelo poderia muito bem se transformar em algo mais...

"Faltam dois!" – exclamou o capitão, tirando Jill de seus pensamentos.

"Onde podemos procurar?" – perguntou Valentine.

"Dê uma olhada no primeiro andar, eu vasculharei o segundo!" – disse Wesker, ajeitando os óculos escuros.

O capitão dirigiu-se de volta à mansão, enquanto Jill, pensativa, coçava o queixo, olhando novamente para o cachorro morto. Que tipo de coisa havia acontecido ali? Alguma maldição, magia negra? Ou tudo possuía uma explicação lógica?

Com tais idéias, a integrante do S.T.A.R.S. também voltou para dentro da casa.

Barry colocou a jóia azul no olho da estátua do tigre, e esta, virando-se, revelou um compartimento secreto onde havia um medalhão com o desenho de uma lua. Era uma das peças às quais Wesker se referia, necessárias para abrir a porta dos fundos da casa.

"Se eu não puder fazer justiça contra você, Wesker, alguém fará..." – murmurou Burton, apanhando o medalhão.

Antes de sair da minúscula sala, Barry colocou mais munição no tambor da Magnum. Vira o cadáver de Joseph lá fora. Aquilo tudo era deprimente... Burton lembrou-se de suas duas filhas. Wesker havia dito que assassinos contratados por ele as matariam junto com sua esposa se ele não fizesse exatamente o que mandasse. O pobre homem não tinha opção...

Após sair da salinha, Barry seguiu na direção da porta que levava ao corredor da enfermaria, sentindo-se um monstro pelo que estava fazendo com seus companheiros, que confiavam tanto nele. Um monstro pior que todos aqueles zumbis juntos...

"Isto pode ser útil para alguma coisa...".

Dizendo isso, Chris arrancou da parede o brasão de madeira sobre a lareira da sala de jantar. O lugar todo era muito bonito, o rapaz gostaria de morar ali se não fosse pelos zumbis e cães mutantes... Para piorar o cadáver de Forest estava ali, no chão, como Jill e Barry haviam dito. E pensar que ele e Chris haviam se tornado bons amigos, todo fim de semana iam jogar boliche na Park Street...

"E agora?" – perguntou Rebecca.

Os olhares dos dois se encontraram e Chambers sorriu.

"Venha, vamos por aqui!".

Após responder, Chris caminhou até a porta à direita da lareira e girou a maçaneta, seguido por Rebecca. Logo após cruzar a porta, Redfield seguiu pela esquerda do corredor, mas parou ao ver o lastimável cadáver de Kenneth, exclamando:

"Vá para o outro lado, Rebecca! Você não vai gostar de ver isto aqui!".

Chambers obedeceu. Ver o corpo de Forest já havia sido demais para ela. Os dois percorreram o corredor até o outro extremo, e havia apenas uma porta destrancada, de cor vermelha, por onde entraram.

Parecia ser uma sala de jogos. Um grande piano chamou a atenção de Rebecca, que se sentou em sua frente e examinou as partituras, exclamando:

"É a _Moonlight Sonata_!".

"Você pode tocar? Gosto muito de ouvir piano, mas nunca aprendi...".

"Bem, vou tentar...".

Chambers esticou os dedos e, um tanto envergonhada, começou a tocar o instrumento. A música veio, suave e graciosa, fazendo diminuir a tensão dos dois S.T.A.R.S. de forma agradável e relaxante. Mas, ao término da melodia, algo inesperado ocorreu.

Ouviu-se um barulho, e parte de uma das paredes da sala ergueu-se, revelando uma passagem secreta.

"Nossa!" – riu Rebecca.

Chris se aproximou para investigar, entrando no que parecia ser um pequeno corredor. À direita, separada por um vidro, havia uma espécie de estufa. No final da passagem, algo chamou a atenção do rapaz: sob um busto de mármore havia um brasão de ouro, com o mesmo emblema daquele de madeira que Chris havia apanhado na sala de jantar.

Com uma idéia em mente, o policial retirou o brasão, mas ao fazer isso a passagem secreta fechou-se às suas costas.

"Chris!" – gritou Rebecca.

Mas Redfield havia compreendido como aquele mecanismo funcionava, e colocou o brasão de madeira no lugar do dourado. Assim a entrada foi novamente aberta, e Chris voltou triunfante para a sala de jogos.

"Você me assustou!" – riu Rebecca.

"Venha, vamos para a sala de jantar!".

Ao voltarem, Chris colocou o brasão de ouro no lugar onde ficava o outro de madeira, sobre a lareira. Logo que fez isso, um relógio que havia na sala começou a badalar e moveu-se sobre o chão, revelando um compartimento secreto na parede que antes ocultava. Rebecca estava de boca aberta.

Redfield se aproximou do compartimento e apanhou o que parecia ser um medalhão dourado, com o desenho de uma estrela.

"Isto também deve servir para alguma coisa..." – murmurou Chris, guardando o achado consigo.

O sargento Peyton Wells entrou no heliporto do R.P.D. vindo de dentro da delegacia, quando o helicóptero do Alpha Team do S.T.A.R.S. começou a se aproximar do prédio. Logo a aeronave pousou, mas Wells, que estava ansioso para rever seus companheiros, viu apenas Brad Vickers dentro da aeronave, e o rapaz estava chorando.

"Brad?" – estranhou Peyton. – "O que houve?".

"Cara, eu sou um covarde!" – exclamou Brad, soluçando.

"Que foi, cara? Cadê o resto do pessoal?".

"Eles foram atacados! Eles foram atacados e eu fugi de medo!".

Wells desesperou-se:

"Como assim, cara? Você os deixou lá? Seu covarde filho da mãe!".

"Mas não eram bandidos ou psicopatas! Eles foram atacados por feras infernais, o Eddie também estava lá, e agia estranhamente, ele deu uma mordida no Joseph!".

Peyton fitou o rosto banhado em lágrimas de Brad por um instante. O rapaz era um covarde de primeira, merecia o apelido que tinha de "coração de galinha", mas afinal de contas não era culpa dele. O importante agora era agir, e rápido.

"Fique calmo, há como remediar isso!" – disse o sargento. – "Ligue novamente o helicóptero, eu vou com você até a floresta procurá-los!".

"Mesmo?".

"Sim, ligue o motor!".

Brad enxugou o rosto e deu partida no helicóptero, enquanto Wells entrava na aeronave, dizendo:

"Vamos ver o que aconteceu!".

Deixaram então o R.P.D., e pouco depois também a área urbana de Raccoon City.

Jill pressionou o último botão, embaixo do quadro no fim da sala. E, para sua surpresa, o mecanismo funcionava realmente como pensava: pressionando os botões sob os quadros na ordem da pessoa mais jovem para a mais velha, conseguiria descobrir o que havia escondido atrás da última pintura, que veio ao chão.

Ainda incomodada com os corvos empoleirados em barras de metal nas paredes da sala, Valentine viu que o segredo daquela galeria de arte não era um medalhão, e sim uma carta cheia de pó e bolor, que a policial leu:

_Carta de George Trevor, a quem possa interessar._

_Ontem à noite, afetado por uma crise de nervosismo, atirei meu diário no fogo da lareira do segundo andar da casa. Por isso estou escrevendo esta carta, para deixar novamente um registro sobre meus últimos dias, e espero que algum dia alguém venha a lê-la para descobrir o quanto eu sofri na mão dessas pessoas._

_Há alguns anos, esse homem, chamado Spencer, pediu que eu projetasse e supervisionasse a construção de duas casas luxuosas nos arredores de Raccoon City. Uma ele deixaria de herança para seu futuro filho, e a outra era uma espécie de hospedagem para os funcionários da Umbrella Inc., essa empresa que de uns anos para cá vem comprando tudo em Raccoon City. Até o subsolo da cidade é da companhia, segundo me disseram._

_De início trabalhei arduamente, fiz das duas mansões verdadeiras obras de arte, até que descobri as verdadeiras intenções do maldito Spencer... Numa das casas, justo a maior e que me deu mais trabalho em projetar, ao invés de um lugar para hospedar os funcionários da Umbrella, Spencer construiu no subsolo um laboratório de pesquisas horríveis e desumanas. Eu entrei lá escondido e vi tudo, e o pior é que aqueles malditos descobriram. Eu, um simples arquiteto, não tinha permissão para entrar lá e ver as atrocidades que eles cometiam. Por isso estão querendo me matar..._

_Há dois meses, atirei num sujeito armado com um revólver que entrou na mansão. Ele tinha a missão de me eliminar. Desde então enchi a casa de armadilhas para que aqueles crápulas da Umbrella não consigam entrar. Eles estão logo embaixo, no subsolo, mas não entrarão aqui, eu não deixarei! Estou ouvindo aquela gargalhada insana de Spencer por toda a casa. Filho da mãe! Levou a sanidade que me restava! Eles vão acabar me matando. Eles estão chegando perto! Ou será apenas minha mente perturbada? Fiz um corte em minha mão direita e com o sangue comecei a tingir as paredes do primeiro andar... Eles podem me matar, mas juro que algum dia esta casa virará pó!_

Jill guardou consigo a carta, abismada. Então a Umbrella possuía um laboratório ali, isso explicava os zumbis vestindo jaleco. Mas que tipo de acidente ocorrera, para transformar todos em mortos-vivos? Teria sido algum agente biológico ou simplesmente a maldição do tal Trevor?

"Barry!" – exclamou Chris, ao entrar no corredor da sala das armaduras junto com Rebecca e ver o companheiro de equipe. – "Você está bem?".

"Sim, Chris!" – respondeu Burton. – "Vejo que encontrou uma sobrevivente!".

"Esta é Rebecca Chambers, que havia acabado de entrar para o Bravo Team!".

"Muito prazer!" – sorriu a jovem.

"Chris, eu encontrei o que parece ser uma porta dos fundos, mas ela está trancada por uma espécie de mecanismo que só abrirá caminho se forem inseridos quatro medalhões num painel ao lado da saída!".

"Medalhões como este?" – indagou Redfield, mostrando a peça que encontrara na sala de jantar.

"Sim!" – respondeu Barry, apanhando o medalhão. – "Eu encontrei um outro, vou inseri-los no painel da porta!".

"OK, eu e Rebecca vamos dar mais uma olhada pela mansão, há muitas salas que ainda não vimos! Podemos encontrar mais alguma prova que explique o que houve aqui!".

"Chris encontrou um diário revelando que a Umbrella estava desenvolvendo algum tipo de pesquisa neste lugar, houve um acidente e ao que parece os contaminados se transformaram em mortos-vivos!" – explicou Rebecca.

"Umbrella, não?" – riu Barry, um tanto alterado. – "Eu já desconfiava...".

"Barry, você está bem?" – perguntou Chris.

"Sim, só um pouco fatigado... Vou ver se abro aquela porta dos fundos e tomo um pouco de ar fresco, é disso que eu preciso!".

"OK!".

E se separaram novamente.

Wesker ouvira toda a conversa, trancado dentro do corredor onde jazia o corpo de Richard. Tudo estava dando certo, afinal. Todos os medalhões haviam sido encontrados, agora ele já poderia acessar os fundos da propriedade e em seguida o laboratório.

"Esplêndido!" – riu o capitão do S.T.A.R.S., caminhando para voltar ao outro corredor.

"Não será tão fácil, Wesker...".

O coração de Wesker disparou. Ele rapidamente venceu a curva do corredor e teve tempo de ver um homem vestindo jaleco cruzar a outra porta. Alguém havia sobrevivido ao acidente, e o capitão conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

"Vamos ver quem é mais esperto!" – riu Wesker, seguindo seu caminho.

Ao sair da sala dos corvos, Jill viu a porta cinza logo em frente se abrir. Ela apontou sua Beretta, mas acalmou-se ao ver que era Barry.

"Barry, que bom que está bem!" – sorriu a jovem.

"Igualmente!".

"Eu encontrei o Wesker, e há uma porta dos fundos logo depois deste corredor. Porém são necessários quatro medalhões para abri-la, e só encontramos dois...".

"Já encontrei os outros dois!" – disse Burton, mostrando as duas peças douradas. – "O Chris encontrou uma delas, e também está bem!".

Barry estava estranho. Falava com certo desânimo, parecia preocupado. Mas Jill ficou mais aliviada ao saber que Chris estava bem.

"Então venha, vamos abrir a porta e sair deste inferno!".

Capítulo 7

Uma rota de fuga?

Após a porta de ferro havia uma espécie de depósito. Barry correu à frente, parando diante da próxima entrada e, virando-se para Jill, exclamou:

"Vamos!".

Jill deu alguns passos, mas parou ao ver um pente de balas para Beretta sobre um barril de madeira. Apanhando o achado, ela disse a Burton:

"Acho que alguém já passou por aqui...".

"Bem, vamos seguir em frente e descobrir quem é!".

Cruzaram então outra porta de ferro, dupla. Ambos sentiram certo alívio quando perceberam que haviam deixado o interior da mansão. Estavam agora numa espécie de jardim dos fundos, cercado por um alto muro de concreto, separando-o da perigosa floresta. Havia dois caminhos: um portão logo em frente e um corredor à esquerda, aparentemente sem saída.

"Venha, vamos encontrar um caminho para fora desta propriedade!" – disse Barry, já caminhando na direção do portão.

Mas Jill não o seguiu. Parada, ela começou a ouvir estranhos passos, mas não eram de zumbis. Virando-se na direção do corredor, viu que um daqueles cães sem pele surgia das sombras, rosnando.

Após mirar por um instante, Valentine apertou o gatilho, fazendo o monstro tombar após ser atingido no crânio. Aparentemente não havia mais daquelas coisas, o que fez Jill abaixar a Beretta e olhar para Barry, que disse:

"Verifique o que há no fim dessa passagem!".

Jill assentiu com a cabeça, caminhando pelo corredor. Ela percebeu que o caminho terminava num fosso escuro e aparentemente alto, exclamando:

"Parece um buraco, não consigo enxergar direito!".

"OK, vamos pelo portão!".

A integrante do S.T.A.R.S. voltou para junto do companheiro de equipe, quando ambos ouviram um repentino "bip". Jill lembrou-se que carregava o rádio de Richard, e rapidamente apanhou o aparelho. Alguém estava tentando se comunicar.

"De quem é esse rádio?" – perguntou Barry.

"Richard, ele me deu pouco antes de morrer. Foi mordido por uma cobra gigante que eu e Wesker enfrentamos!".

Burton balançou negativamente a cabeça, enquanto alguém exclamava através do rádio, em meio a uma incômoda onda de estática:

"Alpha Team, vocês podem me ouvir? Aqui é o sargento Peyton Wells! Vocês me escutam? Alpha Team, Bravo Team, que seja! Respondam!".

Jill e Barry trocaram um olhar breve e esperançoso. A primeira disse através do rádio:

"Peyton! Aqui é a Jill! Você me ouve?".

Não houve resposta.

"Peyton, você me escuta? Aqui é a Jill, Alpha Team!".

Novamente sem resposta. A estática aumentou, enquanto Valentine guardava o rádio, desanimada.

"Não se preocupe, Jill!" – exclamou Barry. – "Nós vamos conseguir escapar deste lugar!".

A jovem sorriu, enquanto Barry abria o enferrujado portão.

A porta se fechou. Chris e Rebecca estavam num novo corredor, estreito, cujas curvas lembravam o serpentear de uma cobra. Na frente deles, outra porta de madeira.

"Acho melhor nos separarmos para investigar!" – disse Redfield. – "Precisamos encontrar mais provas antes de sairmos da casa!".

"OK!" – sorriu Chambers. – "Eu vou por essa porta, você verifica o resto do corredor!".

"Certo!".

Rebecca seguiu pela entrada, enquanto Chris caminhava pelo corredor. Após passar por alguns quadros, o policial parou na frente de outra porta, que cruzou.

Era um banheiro. Chris suspirou. Virando-se, começou a fitar seu semblante num espelho. Aquilo tudo era um pesadelo sem fim. Pensava em Jill... Estaria ela bem? Redfield não suportaria se ela morresse...

Perdido em seus pensamentos, o policial percebeu que havia algo se aproximando atrás de si pelo espelho...

"Quê?".

Era um daqueles mortos-vivos, que agarrou Chris fortemente pelos ombros. O rapaz tentou em vão se libertar, enquanto o zumbi aproximava os afiados dentes de seu pescoço... Súbito, Redfield conseguiu dar uma cotovelada no abdômen do monstro que, após gemer agonizantemente, veio ao chão, batendo a cabeça numa banheira.

A coisa já estava se levantando, quando Chris lhe acertou um tiro na testa. Pôde, então, examinar o lavatório com maior tranqüilidade. Dentro da banheira havia grande quantidade de água suja, esverdeada. Porém, em meio àquele líquido turvo, algo parecia brilhar no fundo do recipiente...

Após hesitar por um instante, Chris mergulhou seu braço direito dentro da água suja e pegajosa, retirando a tampa do ralo. O líquido repugnante começou a escorrer pelo buraco, enquanto Redfield enxugava o braço com uma toalha. Logo toda a água havia vazado, e o policial viu uma chave dentro da banheira, com o desenho de um capacete.

"Ótimo achado!" – sorriu o rapaz, enquanto apanhava o artefato.

Rebecca entrou no que parecia ser uma sala de estar, após cruzar o cômodo quadrangular de teto alto. No centro havia sofás e uma mesinha, e logo a jovem viu um daqueles zumbis caminhando em sua direção, sem uma das mãos e com o cérebro exposto.

Chambers mirou. Nunca havia usado uma arma antes daquela horrível noite, e estava se tornando uma profissional no tiro. Disparando, atingiu o morto-vivo num dos olhos sem vida, deixando um rastro de sangue numa das paredes. Enquanto a aberração caía, Rebecca viu algo em outra parede que realmente chamou sua atenção: num suporte cercado por uma moldura havia uma bela e conservada espingarda calibre 12, que praticamente estava pedindo para ser pega.

Chambers sorriu. Ela sentia que não estava sendo muito útil em relação a Chris e os outros membros do S.T.A.R.S., e talvez levar aquela arma até Redfield fosse o suficiente para mudar isso. Rebecca queria sentir-se indispensável.

Com tais pensamentos, a jovem apanhou a espingarda, fazendo com que os suportes de metal que a sustentavam mudassem de posição, emitindo um som mecânico. Mas Rebecca ignorou tal fato, saindo da sala com a arma em mãos...

Após cruzar a porta, Chambers ouviu outro som mecânico, seguido pelo barulho de... Trancas se fechando! A jovem tentou abrir a porta que levava de volta ao corredor, mas foi em vão. Para piorar, Rebecca percebeu que o teto da sala estava descendo! Ela seria esmagada feito um inseto! Havia caído numa terrível armadilha ao apanhar a espingarda...

Tomada pelo desespero, Rebecca tentou voltar para a sala de estar, mas a porta também estava trancada. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Chambers gritou:

"Socorro! Estou presa aqui! Alguém me ajude! Chris, socorro!".

Nesse instante, Chris saía de dentro do banheiro, quando ouviu os gritos desesperados de Rebecca. Ele correu até a porta que ela havia cruzado, exclamando:

"Rebecca, você está aí?".

"Chris, me ajude! Estou presa aqui e o teto está descendo!".

"Meu Deus! Afaste-se, Rebecca! Vou arrombar essa porta!".

Chris mirou com a Beretta na direção da maçaneta da porta, disparando. O tiro surtiu efeito, destruindo o alvo, mas mesmo assim a porta não se abriu. O policial, então, tomou certa distância e veio correndo na direção da entrada, atingindo-a fortemente com seu corpo. Por sorte, isso foi suficiente para que ela se abrisse.

O teto estava a poucos centímetros da cabeça de Rebecca. Sem mais palavras, Chris puxou-a com violência para fora da sala, enquanto a porta era esmagada pelo concreto. Logo o caminho foi selado. Rebecca, ofegante, disse a Chris:

"Obrigada, você salvou minha vida!".

"Esta mansão está cheia de armadilhas! Tenha mais cuidado, OK?".

O plano de Rebecca saíra totalmente errado. Ao invés de mostrar-se útil, Chambers revelou-se ainda mais indefesa e distraída.

"Eu encontrei isto!" – disse a jovem, entregando a espingarda a Chris.

"Bem, será útil!" – sorriu o rapaz. – "Obrigado, Rebecca! Agora venha, vamos explorar a casa! Encontrei uma chave que deve abrir aquelas portas trancadas!".

Seguiram então pelo corredor.

Assim que Barry girou a manivela, a comporta que tampava a abertura foi removida e a água começou a sair do tanque, revelando aos poucos uma passagem de concreto no meio deste. Burton seguiu à frente, saltando sobre o caminho, que ficava um pouco abaixo das beiradas do tanque. Jill o seguiu, sempre atenta.

"Algo me diz que não sairemos deste lugar tão cedo..." – suspirou Valentine.

"Seja otimista, Jill!".

Após subirem por uma pequena escada, os dois S.T.A.R.S. ganharam a outra borda do tanque, que terminava numa espécie de plataforma de metal. Barry disse:

"Parece ser um elevador, vamos!".

Mas Jill não prosseguiu. Burton estranhou e olhou para trás. Entre os dois, fitada pela policial com grande temor, havia uma cobra, de tamanho normal (ao contrário daquela enfrentada por Jill e Wesker, que havia matado Richard), porém não menos perigosa. Valentine estourou a cabeça do réptil com um disparo de sua Beretta, enquanto Barry exclamava:

"Vamos, antes que apareçam mais!".

Jill assentiu com a cabeça, seguindo o companheiro até a plataforma, enquanto mais cobras caíam sobre o concreto, desenrolando-se dos galhos das árvores ao redor.

Logo os dois estavam sobre a plataforma, que se revelou um elevador quando Barry pressionou um botão e ela começou a descer. Em seguida estavam numa área cercada por paredes rochosas, com uma forte cachoeira (a água que saía de dentro do tanque) de frente para um espaço aberto, onde terminava o fosso que Jill vira lá em cima. Também havia nele uma plataforma de metal, provavelmente outro elevador.

"Por aqui!" – exclamou Barry, caminhando na direção de um portão.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulos 8 e 9

Capítulo 8

A casa dos fundos.

Logo que cruzou a porta de ferro, Wesker viu o cão morto sobre o concreto do pátio. Tudo estava correndo como planejara. Os S.T.A.R.S. haviam liberado o acesso aos fundos da casa como havia arquitetado, agora não seria difícil chegar ao laboratório.

Mas havia um problema: aquele maldito sobrevivente. Como havia conseguido permanecer vivo? Talvez houvesse administrado uma vacina em seu organismo... De qualquer maneira, Wesker teria que eliminá-lo antes de terminar tudo aquilo. Não seria tão difícil...

Jill e Barry deviam estar a caminho da casa dos fundos. Burton havia dito que levaria Valentine até lá, dando tempo a Wesker para que abrisse caminho até o laboratório. O pai de família estava se saindo um ótimo traidor. Bem que Wesker poderia usá-lo novamente para seus interesses no futuro...

Com tais pensamentos, o capitão do S.T.A.R.S. cruzou o portão que levava até o tanque de água e, vendo que estava vazio, sorriu ao perceber que Barry havia seguido suas instruções perfeitamente para abrir caminho.

Fechando a porta, Barry, junto a Jill, viu que estava num corredor de madeira com várias portas. Aquilo era uma outra casa, aparentemente menor que a mansão, mas que também precisava ser explorada.

Burton girou a maçaneta da porta mais próxima dos dois, que ficava à direita do corredor. Ele entrou primeiro, seguido por Jill.

Logo que pisaram no cômodo, ambos ouviram o engatilhar de uma arma. Olhando para perto de um baú junto a uma parede, os dois membros do Alpha Team tiveram uma bela surpresa: quem lhes apontava uma pistola era Enrico Marini, líder do Bravo Team.

"Enrico!" – sorriu Jill, com a voz cheia de esperança. – "Você está bem!".

"Jill, Barry!" – exclamou Enrico, deixando de apontar a arma. – "Então vocês vieram nos resgatar!".

"Era o mínimo que podíamos fazer" – disse Barry, um tanto sem jeito. – "Infelizmente, nós encontramos alguns companheiros mortos...".

"Eu entendo..." – murmurou Marini enquanto coçava os bigodes, cabeça baixa. – "Mas é muito bom ver vocês!".

Enrico era um experiente membro do S.T.A.R.S., filho de imigrantes mexicanos ilegais. Ele havia crescido nos violentos subúrbios de Los Angeles, e decidiu ser policial quando seu pai foi morto por traficantes. Havia chefiado a unidade S.T.A.R.S. em Raccoon City por quatro anos até a nomeação de Wesker, e por isso ele tinha para com o novo capitão certo rancor, fato que era facilmente percebido pelos demais integrantes.

"Todos vocês vieram?" – perguntou Enrico.

"Sim, estão todos espalhados pela mansão" – respondeu Barry. – "Creio que a única sobrevivente do Bravo Team seja Rebecca Chambers! Chris está cuidando dela!".

"Que ironia... Justo a novata!".

Marini abriu o baú e de dentro dele tirou uma espingarda calibre 12. Ele disse, engatilhando-a:

"Creio que estou a um passo de descobrir a verdade sobre este lugar, mas ainda preciso procurar algumas provas nesta casa! Este local era usado como um dormitório ou coisa parecida. Estarei explorando os cômodos, espero que me ajudem!".

"Pode contar conosco!" – exclamou Jill.

"Ótimo! Eu guardei toda a munição que encontrei pela mansão dentro desse baú. Armem-se, enquanto isso eu vou à frente!".

"OK!".

Enrico saiu da sala, enquanto Barry e Jill averiguavam o que podiam usar do que estava no baú. Burton apanhou doze balas para sua Magnum, e Valentine dois pentes para a Beretta.

"Vamos!" – disse Jill.

Os dois voltaram ao corredor, e Barry caminhou na direção de uma porta logo em frente, à esquerda da passagem, dizendo:

"Vou dar uma olhada aqui! Explore as outras salas em busca de pistas!".

"OK!".

Burton girou a maçaneta e entrou, enquanto Jill observava a inscrição "001" sobre a porta, pensando em como Barry estava aparentando desânimo. Ele não era assim. Seria algum problema familiar? Uma briga com a esposa, talvez, ou apenas stress por causa de todas aquelas mortes. Com a Beretta em mãos e mil pensamentos na cabeça, Valentine entrou por uma porta vermelha dupla.

Chris e Rebecca entraram num corredor de paredes de cor clara, com pequenos móveis à direita, junto à parede, e janelas à esquerda. O atirador foi à frente, pedindo para que Rebecca esperasse com um gesto.

A jovem integrante do Bravo Team viu algo que lhe fez tremer: algumas das janelas estavam quebradas. Chris parecia não ter percebido isso, e seguia caminhando pelo corredor, espingarda em mãos.

"Chris!".

Redfield virou-se rapidamente, pensando que Rebecca estivesse em perigo, e voltou alguns passos na direção da jovem. Nisso, algo saltou atrás de Chris, e só não abocanhou seu pescoço pelo motivo do policial ter se deslocado.

"Quê?" – espantou-se o policial.

Era um daqueles cães mutantes. O membro do Alpha Team apontou a espingarda, enquanto a fera iniciava novo ataque, saltando. Chris atingiu-a ainda no ar, o disparo da arma partindo o cachorro em dois. O carpete do corredor se encheu de sangue, enquanto Chambers corria na direção do rapaz.

"Chris, você está bem?" – perguntou Rebecca.

"Sim, eu acho..." – murmurou Chris, assustado. – "Obrigado, Rebecca...".

Mas eles ainda não estavam seguros. Ambos ouviram um rosnado e, olhando para a outra extremidade do corredor, viram outro cão sem pele, na frente de uma outra porta.

Chris chegou a mirar, mas antes mesmo de atacar o cão caiu morto sobre o carpete, atingido na cabeça por um disparo de Rebecca.

"Obrigado, de novo!" – riu Redfield, um tanto sem graça.

A jovem sorriu como resposta, mas logo ficou séria ao olhar para um dos móveis do corredor.

"Ah, Chris!".

O policial também olhou. Num dos móveis, atrás de um vidro, havia ossos humanos, que provavelmente haviam sido colocados ali para afugentar os invasores da mansão.

"Que horrível..." – suspirou Rebecca, quase chorando.

"Não fique com medo, Rebecca! Venha, vamos em frente!".

E seguiram pela outra porta.

A sala era escura. Jill caminhava lentamente, a madeira rangendo conforme suas botas tocavam o chão. Ela viu um balcão onde parecia ser um bar, e perto dele havia uma mesinha sobre a qual era possível ver uma espécie de chave metálica. A jovem caminhou até o artefato.

Era mesmo uma chave, mas um tanto estranha, parecia ser de um laboratório ou coisa parecida. Ela a guardou consigo, e virando-se para trás, Jill viu algo que realmente a assustou.

"Ah!".

Ali, na frente dela, havia uma aranha toda peluda, de tamanho gigantesco, maior que um urso. Ela seguiu na direção da policial, que escapou rapidamente rolando para a direita. As patas do monstruoso aracnídeo destruíram a mesinha, enquanto Jill via mais uma aranha, igual àquela, surgir de onde havia uma mesa de bilhar.

Mais que depressa, a integrante do S.T.A.R.S. voltou para o corredor, ofegante, fechando fortemente a porta.

"Ai, meu Deus!".

Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar nas coisas que via naquele lugar. Primeiro a cobra gigante na mansão, e agora isso!

Nesse instante, a porta do quarto "001" se abriu. Jill apontou a Beretta temendo que fosse algum monstro, mas era Barry.

"Barry!" – suspirou a policial, aliviada, enquanto abaixava a arma.

"Jill! Encontrou alguma pista?".

"Não, mas definitivamente há algo errado com este lugar!".

"Eu que o diga! Veja o que encontrei!".

Barry tinha um papel em mãos, que estendeu para Jill. Ela, ao apanhá-lo, viu que se tratava de um relatório, e o leu atentamente:

_Relatório sobre a Planta 42._

_Faz cinco dias desde o acidente no laboratório e a planta no Ponto 42 não pára de crescer, numa velocidade inacreditável. Contaminada pelo T-Virus, ela atingiu proporções gigantescas, e agora é impossível dizer que planta ela era originalmente._

_A raiz da planta está localizada na sala de reuniões do subsolo. Quando soube que estava infectado, um cientista enlouqueceu e quebrou o tanque de água onde estávamos cultivando os Neptune, inundando todo o subsolo. Algum elemento químico usado no desenvolvimento dos Neptune estava misturado à água e provavelmente ocasionou o crescimento acelerado da planta ao entrar em contato com sua raiz._

_Quando a Planta 42 detecta movimento, ela lança seus poderosos tentáculos sobre a vítima, prendendo-a num piscar de olhos. Então o vegetal começa a sugar o sangue da vítima através desses tentáculos, sendo essa sua principal forma de alimentação. A planta desenvolveu certa inteligência e ocupou toda uma sala da casa dos fundos, impedindo que nós entremos no cômodo segurando a porta com seus tentáculos. Nós já perdemos vários membros da equipe que tentaram controlar esse experimento._

_Henry Sarton._

"Todas essas criaturas são resultado de experiências que eram realizadas aqui" – disse Burton. – "E a Umbrella está por trás de tudo!".

"Nós precisamos encontrar mais provas para desmascará-la!".

"Você está certa!" – disse Barry, caminhando na direção de uma porta que ficava no final de uma extensão do corredor para a esquerda de Jill. – "Venha, vamos ver o que há nas outras salas!".

Valentine seguiu o companheiro e os dois cruzaram a porta.

Estavam agora num novo corredor, cheio de teias de aranha. Logo encontraram uma porta à direita, e Barry averiguou que havia uma outra mais à frente.

"Jill, dê uma olhada nessa primeira porta!" – disse Burton, coçando a barba. – "Eu vou pela outra!".

"OK!".

Cada um seguiu seu caminho. Sobre a porta que Barry cruzou havia a inscrição "002".

Chris e Rebecca estavam no corredor em forma de "U" na asa oeste do segundo andar da mansão, onde anteriormente Redfield havia passado aniquilando zumbis enquanto levava Joseph até a enfermaria. Os corpos dos mortos-vivos ainda estavam ali, cheirando mal.

Os dois integrantes do S.T.A.R.S. seguiram na direção da porta mais próxima da escada que levava ao primeiro andar, na última extensão do corredor. Chris girou a maçaneta e percebeu que estava trancada. Mas, sorrindo, usou a chave encontrada no banheiro e conseguiu liberar o caminho.

"Vamos!" – disse, enquanto entrava na sala seguido por Rebecca.

O cômodo estava uma total escuridão. Rebecca estremeceu, temendo que houvesse algum monstro escondido ali dentro, mas logo seu temor dissipou-se quando ela ouviu um "click" e as luzes se acenderam. Chris havia acionado um interruptor perto da porta.

"Não fique com medo, estamos seguros!" – sorriu o policial.

Chambers sentiu-se um tanto envergonhada por sua demonstração de medo, enquanto Chris caminhava até uma mesinha no centro da sala. Sobre ela havia uma folha de papel, um telegrama ou coisa parecida:

_ULTRA-SECRETO_

_23 de julho de 1998, 16:49 – Departamento de Segurança, filial californiana._

_O "Dia X" está se aproximando. Não podemos adiar mais. A mídia e o governo estão interferindo muito rápido. As seguintes ordens devem ser cumpridas em uma semana:_

_Atrair os membros do S.T.A.R.S. para dentro do laboratório e fazer com que lutem contra as B.O.W.'s (Armas Bio-Orgânicas), com o intuito de obter informações sobre a capacidade de luta de cada experimento._

_Coletar dois embriões de cada tipo de mutante, exceto o Tyrant, que não foi totalmente concluído._

_Destruir todo o complexo Arklay, incluindo a mansão, a casa dos fundos e o laboratório, acionando o sistema de autodestruição, de maneira que pareça um acidente._

_Estamos contando com sua experiência na divisão para cumprir esta missão sem dificuldades. Se fracassar, uma equipe da própria empresa será enviada, provavelmente a mesma que será encarregada de descobrir o que houve na Colméia, ainda esta semana._

_Agente One, White Umbrella._

"Rebecca..." – disse Chris, quase sem fôlego após ler o papel.

"Sim?" – perguntou Chambers, voz doce.

"Acho que armaram pra cima da gente!" – exclamou o atirador, entregando o telegrama a Rebecca.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos fundos, Barry trancava a porta do dormitório "002", logo após entrar. Parecia que ele não queria mais ninguém ali dentro. Em seguida caminhou por um pequeno corredor, o qual possuía uma porta à esquerda, que terminava num espaço maior com uma cama e algumas estantes também à esquerda, que pareciam estar arrumadas de modo a ocultar alguma coisa. Na frente dos móveis, se encontrava a inabalável figura do capitão Albert Wesker, ajeitando os óculos escuros.

"Alguém o seguiu até esta sala?" – perguntou o líder do S.T.A.R.S. em Raccoon City, aparentando impaciência.

"Jill e Enrico estão na casa, mas os despistei" – respondeu Burton, desanimado.

"O que há, Barry?" – riu Wesker, se aproximando. – "Você parece preocupado!".

Barry cerrou os dentes e deu um soco no estômago de Wesker, que reagiu apontando sua Desert Eagle a poucos centímetros da testa do comandado.

"Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu?" – exclamou o capitão, com um tom sinistro na voz.

"Eu faria muito mais se pudesse...".

"Mas você não pode!".

"Você tem suas ordens, Wesker... Mas qual a razão para destruir os S.T.A.R.S.? Você não precisa fazer isso!".

"Não é minha vontade, é a vontade da Umbrella!".

"E quanto à minha família?".

"Ela estará segura enquanto você fizer o que planejamos. Agora, encontre uma maneira de distrair Jill enquanto dou uma olhada na área inundada. E lembre-se: não tente nenhuma gracinha!".

Wesker caminhou na direção das estantes, ainda apontando a arma para Barry. Empurrando uma delas, foi revelada uma abertura no chão, com uma escada que levava ao subsolo. Wesker desceu, deixando Barry sozinho, pensativo.

Após alguns instantes mergulhado naquela penosa solidão, Burton caminhou para fora do dormitório, ainda mais abatido.

Cerca de três minutos após a saída de Barry, a porta que ficava à esquerda de quem entrava no corredor se abriu. De dentro do banheiro do dormitório saiu Enrico Marini, seu corpo inteiro formigando devido ao que acabara de ouvir escondido dentro do pequeno cômodo.

"Então Wesker e Barry estão traindo os S.T.A.R.S., não?" – sorriu o líder do Bravo Team, sacando sua arma. – "Vamos ver se conseguirão ir longe!".

Decidido, Enrico também deixou o dormitório.

Capítulo 9

A luta pela sobrevivência.

Uma sala cheia de painéis e computadores. Era um dos setores da sede da Divisão de Segurança da Umbrella Corporation, Unidade Norte-Americana, em Chicago.

Na frente dos monitores das máquinas, operadores com fones nos ouvidos recebiam uma enorme quantidade de informações a cada instante. Enquanto isso, um homem de terno circulava impacientemente pelo lugar, mordendo os lábios. De repente, ele pára e pergunta, se aproximando de um dos operadores:

"O agente Wesker voltou a estabelecer contato?".

"Negativo, senhor".

"Droga!".

Enquanto Albert Wesker cumpria suas ordens no norte da Califórnia, a muitos quilômetros dali, Spencer parecia uma criancinha que não consegue aguardar até o Natal para abrir os presentes. Tudo estava perdido para ele. Sua mansão era agora um covil de mortos-vivos, sua equipe tão rigorosamente escolhida havia se transformado numa horda de monstros horrendos, e se Wesker falhasse, as coisas piorariam ainda mais. A contaminação não poderia, de forma alguma, atingir a parte urbana de Raccoon City. Era preciso conter o vírus com enorme rapidez, antes que fosse tarde demais.

A Umbrella assegurara que enviaria quantas equipes fossem necessárias até que os resquícios do vírus fossem totalmente eliminados, mas os incidentes envolvendo as criaturas, registrados pelos jornais de Raccoon, ocorriam cada vez mais longe da área inicial de contágio. Um verdadeiro desastre. E para piorar tudo, seu filho desaparecera ao mesmo tempo em que a Colméia era lacrada.

Spencer procurava se acalmar, mas era praticamente impossível. Se Wesker falhasse, ele teria sua bunda pendurada numa das paredes da sede principal na Europa. Sua carreira, e talvez até sua vida, dependiam do sucesso e lealdade de Albert...

Após cruzar a porta, Jill Valentine percebeu que estava numa grande sala cheia de outras entradas. A primeira ficava ao lado da porta que cruzara, junto a um painel numérico. Do outro lado da sala havia outras duas portas: uma dupla, mais ao fundo, e outra à esquerda desta. A policial também percebeu que havia uma extensão da sala na mesma direção, e resolveu averiguar o que poderia encontrar nela.

A integrante do S.T.A.R.S. surpreendeu-se quando viu uma enorme colméia no final da passagem, sua cor amarelada causando um efeito realmente assustador. Jill sentiu-se dentro de um filme de terror "trash", cheio de insetos mutantes nojentos. Sob a colméia, havia uma mesinha de madeira com um artefato dourado. Aproximando-se alguns passos, temerosa, Valentine percebeu que era uma chave.

Ela com certeza precisaria daquele artefato, mas e aquela colméia?

"Acalme-se, Jill..." – suspirou a jovem. – "São apenas abelhas, relaxe...".

Sim, mas que tipo de abelhas? Após ter visto uma cobra gigante naquela propriedade, Jill não ficaria surpresa se aquela colméia abrisse uma enorme boca e a engolisse assim que chegasse perto!

A passos cautelosos, a policial se aproximou da mesinha. Após olhar mais uma vez para a monstruosa colônia de abelhas, Jill finalmente apanhou a chave, num movimento rápido.

Foi quando ela ouviu um zumbido. Seu coração disparou, enquanto se virava instintivamente para trás e começava a correr. O barulho aumentou, e Jill, olhando para trás, percebeu que enormes abelhas a perseguiam, cada uma do tamanho de um punho humano.

Desesperada, a jovem fitou rapidamente a inscrição presente na chave: "003". Por sorte, a porta mais próxima, à esquerda de Jill, possuía a mesma numeração.

Como uma louca, Valentine enfiou a chave na fechadura e a girou, sua cabeça zumbindo como as abelhas que se aproximavam. Logo que a porta se abriu, Jill saltou para dentro do escuro corredor, fechando imediatamente a entrada ao ver-se novamente segura.

Ela caminhou alguns passos dentro do novo cômodo, seus batimentos cardíacos voltando ao normal, mas de repente, um forte som vindo da porta fez com que ela gritasse de susto.

Virando-se, a policial viu que os ferrões das abelhas haviam atravessado a madeira da porta, mas elas não conseguiram entrar. Ainda trêmula, coração novamente aos pulos, Jill passou a explorar o lugar.

O misterioso sujeito de jaleco havia se trancado dentro da sala de química. Talvez estivesse protegido dele ali, pois havia alterado o código numérico para destrancar a porta. Mas apenas talvez...

Ele sabia muito bem que Albert Wesker era um homem cruel, sem qualquer escrúpulo. E havia conseguido o cargo de capitão do S.T.A.R.S.! Ninguém em Raccoon City sabia quem Wesker realmente era, com exceção do chefe do R.P.D., Brian Irons, um verdadeiro fantoche da Umbrella. O incidente ocorrido no complexo Arklay havia condenado toda a cidade, cedo ou tarde o vírus atingiria o setor urbano de Raccoon...

O indivíduo aproximou-se da pia. Ele devia ter deixado aquela propriedade assim que Birkin foi transferido para outro laboratório, mas insistira em permanecer ali, contribuindo para o progresso do projeto "Tyrant". Agora era tarde mais.

E ela tomou de assalto seus pensamentos...

Aquele belo rosto, aquele corpo perfeito, aqueles cabelos negros...

"Ada...".

Talvez ele nunca mais a visse.

Desolado, o sujeito aproximou-se da parede ao lado da porta da sala. Tirando um giz branco de um dos bolsos do jaleco, começou a escrever sobre a madeira a fórmula da "V-JOLT", que ele decorara para uma eventual emergência. Era uma forma de manter sua sanidade.

Na pequena sala da estátua do tigre, Chris examinava a bela jóia vermelha que arrancara da cabeça de alce empalhada, na sala onde encontrara aquele misterioso telegrama junto com Rebecca. Alguém da equipe havia traído os S.T.A.R.S., e tudo não passava de uma grande armadilha. Porém, naquele momento, Redfield estava mais preocupado em descobrir que utilidade aquela jóia teria.

Rebecca dissera algo sobre uma salinha no primeiro andar onde havia a estátua de um tigre com as cavidades dos olhos vazias, e Chris resolvera averiguar. Agora, o policial inseria a pedra rubra numa dessas cavidades, sendo que na outra já havia uma jóia azul.

Assim que Redfield concluiu a ação, o som de algo se movendo ganhou o cômodo. Era a estátua, que, girando para dentro da parede, revelou um compartimento secreto. Curioso, Chris averiguou o que havia nele.

Era um medalhão circular, dourado, com o emblema de uma águia. Provavelmente aquele artefato resolveria mais um dos inúmeros enigmas da mansão, e por isso o membro do S.T.A.R.S. guardou-o consigo.

"E agora, senhor?" – perguntou Rebecca, sempre disposta a ajudar.

Chris não sabia ao certo como responder. Enquanto os cidadãos de Raccoon dormiam tranqüilamente em suas casas, os S.T.A.R.S. estavam ali, livrando a cidade da ameaça daqueles terríveis monstros, e ainda tinham que se preocupar com um provável traidor.

"Vamos dar mais uma olhada no segundo andar, há algumas portas que ainda não abrimos!" – disse Chris. – "Depois seguiremos para os fundos da propriedade, OK?".

"Sim senhor!".

O helicóptero do R.P.D. sobrevoava a escura floresta em círculos, ao redor da área onde tanto o Bravo Team quanto o Alpha Team haviam desaparecido. Se arrependimento matasse, Brad Vickers já estaria morto há horas.

"É impossível encontrá-los!" – exclamou o piloto, desesperado. – "Eles simplesmente sumiram, assim como o Bravo Team! Já tentamos estabelecer contato, mas é inútil!".

"Foi você quem os abandonou, e será você quem os encontrará!" – disse o sargento Wells, aparentando calma apesar da situação.

"Cara, isso tudo é um pesadelo!".

Os dois policiais puderam ver mais uma vez o helicóptero do Bravo Team caído. Wells, fitando a nuvem de fumaça, decidiu tomar uma atitude arriscada. Brad descobriu o que era ao perceber a mudança na expressão facial do sargento.

"Não, você não vai fazer isso!" – exclamou Vickers, trêmulo.

"Eu, não. Nós vamos fazer!".

"Não, não e não! Totalmente fora de cogitação! Eu não vou pousar!".

"Vai sim!".

"Pelo amor de Deus, aquelas feras estraçalharam o Dewey! Eu não quero terminar como ele!".

"Brad Vickers, você vai pousar este helicóptero, por bem ou por mal!".

Antes que pudesse responder, Brad viu o cano do revólver Magnum de Wells a poucos centímetros de sua testa. Vickers conhecia bem o sargento. Se não pousasse a aeronave, poderia ser mesmo morto por ele.

"Você manda, sargento!" – resmungou o piloto, fazendo o helicóptero se aproximar da fatídica clareira.

A Beretta agiu, e o zumbi veio ao chão, seu corpo decomposto atingindo o chão de madeira como um saco de pedras. Jill olhou uma última vez para o morto-vivo, enquanto seu sangue escorria sobre um tapete.

Em seguida, a policial caminhou na direção de uma estante de livros. Examinando-a atentamente, Jill percebeu que havia uma fileira de livros vermelhos com apenas um exemplar faltando. No lugar dele havia uma pasta preta, que ela examinou, intrigada. Leu então em voz alta o conteúdo da primeira folha:

_Instalações da Umbrella – Raccoon Forest._

_Complexo Arklay (Mansão Lord Spencer):_

_Experiências biológicas._

_Desenvolvimento de vírus._

_Armazenamento de experimentos em solução criogênica._

_Responsável: Oswell Spencer._

_Mansão Arklay:_

_Saída de emergência da Colméia (trem subterrâneo)._

_Responsável: Maxwell Spencer._

Jill deu uma rápida olhada nas outras páginas. Eram dados técnicos sobre instalações e funcionários da Umbrella. A empresa realmente possuía vários complexos ao redor da cidade, conduzindo perigosas experiências. Uma verdadeira bomba-relógio.

Certa de que aquela seria uma boa prova contra a empresa, Valentine guardou consigo a pasta, enquanto continuava a examinar o dormitório. De repente, ela percebeu que havia um livro vermelho sobre a cama, idêntico àqueles da fileira incompleta.

A policial olhou mais uma vez para a estante e depois para o livro. Aquilo tinha alguma lógica...

Sem saber o que poderia ocorrer, Jill encaixou o livro no espaço vago na estante...

A jovem ouviu um som mecânico, que fez com que ela se virasse assustada para sua direita. Um armário estava deslizando sobre o chão do quarto, revelando uma porta secreta.

"Bem engenhoso, senhores da Umbrella!" – murmurou Jill, caminhando na direção da entrada.

Com um certo temor, a policial tocou a maçaneta. Poderia encontrar algo horrível do outro lado, mas precisava investigar. Respirando fundo, Jill cruzou a porta.

A sala era ampla e escura. Os olhos de Jill fitaram primeiramente o chão de madeira, depois um tapete e...

"Meu Deus!".

Atrás de Valentine, a porta se fechou. Ela estava sozinha no escuro com uma criatura abominável, digna daquela casa de infinitos horrores. Jill sentiu-se zonza, e seu sangue gelou.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulos 10 e 11

Capítulo 10

Planta 42.

De frente para Jill havia uma enorme planta mutante, que praticamente dominava toda a sala. Sua raiz estava oculta entre inúmeros, compridos e grossos tentáculos verdes, que se mexiam freneticamente como se aquilo fosse um polvo e não um vegetal. No teto estava o ápice da monstruosa planta: uma esfera roxa e pulsante, de onde partiam os tentáculos.

Horrorizada, Jill lembrou-se do relatório que Barry lhe mostrara há alguns minutos, sobre a "Planta 42". Agora a membro do S.T.A.R.S. a encarava, e não sabia ao certo como agir.

Mas aquele monstro não esperou até que Jill pensasse numa estratégia de ataque eficaz. Ele lançou seus tentáculos na direção da policial, que se esquivou rapidamente. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo não surtiria efeito algum, Jill mirou com sua Beretta e começou a atirar contra a planta, tentando atingir a esfera roxa em sua extremidade superior.

Como a jovem pensara, aquela tática era inútil. A terrível planta lançou novamente seus tentáculos sobre Jill, e um deles agarrou seu braço direito. A policial lutou para se libertar, mas a força exercida pelo vegetal era muito grande. Valentine tirou sua faca do cinto e, num forte e ágil golpe, cortou o tentáculo que a aprisionava. Sua Beretta, porém, acabou escapando de sua mão, e em seguida deslizou pelo chão na direção da planta, desaparecendo entre seus tentáculos.

Jill estava livre, mas agora em situação muito pior. Enquanto ela arrancava do braço o que restara do tentáculo da Planta 42, viu que o monstro preparava novo ataque, e ela tinha apenas sua faca para se defender.

A policial cerrou os dentes, e golpeou com a faca o tentáculo mais próximo. Desta vez Jill não teve sorte: o alvo se desviou rapidamente do ataque, e a jovem sentiu algo lhe apertando fortemente o ventre. Olhando para baixo, viu que um outro tentáculo havia envolvido seu abdômen, e agora a erguia do chão.

A integrante do S.T.A.R.S. não se deu por vencida: começou a esfaquear o membro da planta, mas o tentáculo não a soltava, e a pressão exercida era cada vez maior. Jill sentiu dificuldade em respirar, e, sem forças, acabou deixando sua faca cair. Quando ouviu o som da arma despencando sobre o assoalho da sala, a policial percebeu que estava perdida.

"Socorro!" – gritou Valentine, sentindo dor e medo.

Jill estava suspensa à cerca de dois metros do chão. Ao seu redor, os demais tentáculos da planta serpenteavam num balé homicida. Ela lembrou-se do relatório, e também de qual era a principal fonte de alimento da Planta 42, segundo Henry Sarton: o sangue das vítimas.

"Não!" – berrou Jill, quase chorando, enquanto os tentáculos se aproximavam de seu corpo. – "Socorro!".

Era o fim. Ela gostaria ao menos de dizer a Chris o quanto o amava, antes de morrer...

Foi quando uma porta ao lado daquela que Jill havia cruzado, dupla, se abriu.

De relance, Jill consegue ver um homem que aparenta ter trinta anos, usando jaleco de laboratório, de pé enquanto contempla a Planta 42. Valentine não ligava para quem aquele indivíduo poderia ser. Mesmo se ele trabalhasse para a Umbrella, era uma pessoa capaz de ajudá-la.

"Hei, aqui!" – gritou Jill, movendo os braços. – "Socorro!".

Ela viu o homem lhe fitar por alguns instantes, coçando o queixo. O que ele estava esperando? Em poucos segundos aquela coisa sugaria o sangue de Jill como um vampiro!

O sujeito sacou uma arma. Apesar da escuridão da sala, Jill percebeu que era um revólver Magnum. Depois, o provável cientista acoplou algo ao cano da arma que lembrava um silenciador. Por fim, ele mirou para cima, na direção da esfera roxa que controlava os tentáculos do monstro. Valentine sentiu um deles tocar seu rosto, e fechou os olhos.

A Magnum disparou, mas o som do tiro soou um tanto estranho para Jill.

De repente, a policial percebeu que o tentáculo que envolvia seu abdômen a prendia com força menor. Jill abriu os olhos e, enquanto voltava a respirar normalmente, viu que os tentáculos da Planta 42 moviam-se de forma diferente. Eles pareciam agonizar, em meio a um som borbulhante.

Sem mais nem menos, o tentáculo soltou Jill, que caiu sentada sobre o tapete da sala. Ela recuou alguns passos na direção do homem, que observava o fim do monstro com um sorriso: toda a planta mudou de cor, seus tentáculos desfaleceram, e a grande esfera roxa caiu do teto, derretendo sobre os restos do vegetal, enquanto uma espécie de ácido abria um buraco no assoalho.

Jill olhou para seu salvador que, fitando-a, murmurou:

"Um dardo de V-JOLT... Sabia que iria funcionar!".

"Quem é você?".

O homem de jaleco arregalou os olhos e, num movimento rápido, deixou a sala por onde entrou. Jill viu-se sozinha mais uma vez, tendo em mente mil perguntas que gostaria de fazer àquele sujeito. Porém, não o perseguiu. De alguma maneira, ela sabia que voltaria a encontrá-lo antes de deixar aquele lugar.

Após um suspiro, a jovem apanhou sua faca, intacta sobre o chão. Em seguida, caminhou até a borda do buraco feito pelo ácido da Planta 42. Era bem grande, e através dele era possível acessar uma sala subterrânea, alagada, onde havia algo como uma mesa de reuniões.

"Deve ser esse o tal laboratório..." – murmurou a policial. – "Mas preciso de uma arma!".

De fato, sua Beretta não existia mais, e ela não iria muito longe apenas com uma faca. Mesmo assim, Jill abaixou-se à borda do buraco e, decidida, saltou pela abertura.

Após cruzar o frio e úmido corredor, Wesker desceu por uma pequena rampa e suas calças foram encharcadas pela água que havia inundado aquela parte do complexo. O capitão do S.T.A.R.S. pensou no enorme prejuízo para a Umbrella devido àquele incidente: equipamentos destruídos, brilhantes pesquisadores transformados em zumbis carniceiros sem qualquer ego, e ainda por cima o risco do vírus atingir a parte urbana de Raccoon City, onde a companhia possuía inúmeras instalações. Realmente, aquilo era um irremediável desastre para Spencer e a família Ashford.

Wesker, com certo receio, tocou a maçaneta da porta que o levaria até a área onde os Neptune estavam sendo desenvolvidos. Ele tinha noção do perigo que aquele setor representava, mas o único meio de abrir as jaulas dos MA-121 era através do painel de controle situado numa das salas daquele subsolo. Sem eles à solta, os dados de combate dos mutantes ficariam incompletos.

Albert cruzou a porta, e viu-se numa área quadrangular, onde, no centro, estava situado o tanque de cultivo dos Neptune. A água chegava até sua cintura, o que tornava impossível correr. Teria que evitar os mutantes a qualquer custo, mesmo com tal desvantagem.

O capitão do S.T.A.R.S. seguiu em frente, ignorando uma porta enquanto contornava o tanque. Nenhum sinal dos Neptune. Wesker ficou apreensivo.

Súbito, um vulto surge de uma curva do corredor, sob a água, bem à frente da porta que Wesker pretendia alcançar.

Com sua Desert Eagle em mãos, Albert tenta mover-se de forma mais rápida, enquanto uma barbatana surge de dentro d'água, assim como nos famosos filmes de Steven Spielberg. Os Neptune eram tubarões assassinos criados através do T-Virus, e um deles estava a caminho de Wesker...

A porta não estava tão longe, mas o capitão não seria capaz de alcançá-la a tempo. Wesker apenas parou e mirou na barbatana, enquanto, para seu espanto, outros dois vultos, menores, surgiam pelo outro lado. Estava cercado.

Mas, quando Albert pensou serem aqueles seus últimos momentos, ouviu um som mecânico. Ele olhou mais uma vez para os dois tubarões menores se aproximando por um dos lados do corredor, e percebeu que o nível da água estava baixando. Ela estava sendo drenada.

Em questão de segundos, a água batia nos calcanhares de Wesker, e os três tubarões, que por pouco não haviam conseguido alcançar o capitão, começaram a saltar sobre o chão molhado do corredor, como inofensivos peixinhos retirados do aquário. Albert sorriu, mas aquilo significava uma coisa: alguém havia acionado a drenagem do setor através do mesmo painel de controle que Wesker precisava operar.

Súbito, a porta que o capitão do S.T.A.R.S. pretendia cruzar se abriu, e Wesker instintivamente apontou a Desert Eagle na direção do barulho.

"Capitão, não atire!" – exclamou uma voz que Wesker conhecia muito bem. – "Sou eu, Jill!".

Albert deu um sorriso sem graça, tentando ocultar sua raiva, e baixou a pistola. Como sempre, os S.T.A.R.S. justiceiros interferindo em seus planos...

"Jill!" – disse Wesker, caminhando na direção da jovem. – "Então você está segura!".

"Sim, eu e Barry viemos para este lugar, e também encontramos Enrico. Há pouco descobri este subsolo, e usei uma chave que havia encontrado para destrancar aquela sala e drenar a água, aniquilando os tubarões!".

"Meu Deus... A Umbrella realmente criou monstros terríveis nesta propriedade... Obrigado, Jill. Se não fosse você, acabaria sendo devorado por aquelas coisas!".

A voz de Albert não demonstrava muita gratidão. Jill observou brevemente os tubarões saltando à beira da morte. Em seguida, perguntou a Wesker:

"Então você já sabe que a Umbrella causou tudo isto?".

"Sim, encontrei alguns documentos bem comprometedores" – respondeu o capitão, ajeitando os óculos escuros. – "De qualquer maneira, escute-me bem. Ainda há inúmeros mutantes circulando pela área, e nossa munição é limitada. Nós não podemos proteger nem a nós mesmos. Quero que você suba de volta e encontre Barry e Enrico. Depois, dirijam-se para o jardim, e aguardem novas ordens!".

"Entendido! Vou subir, encontrar os rapazes e tentar assegurar nossa rota de fuga!".

"Você faria isso? Estou contando com você!".

Wesker virou-se e entrou na sala da qual Jill acabara de sair. A jovem bateu continência e seguiu pela direção oposta. Havia algo de errado com o capitão. Ele estava estranho...

Barry cruzou o enferrujado portão, e viu-se novamente no pátio onde havia uma queda d'água, em meio aos corpos dos cães mutantes que ele e Jill haviam aniquilado. O pai de família achou que seria bom sair para tomar um pouco de ar fresco, mas a brisa da madrugada era fria e mórbida, e fazia apenas com que Burton lembrasse de seus companheiros mortos. Barry deu alguns passos, pensando em voltar à mansão, porém, subitamente, ouviu alguém engatilhar uma arma atrás de si.

"Mas o quê?" – exclamou o membro do S.T.A.R.S., virando-se na direção do som pronto para atirar com sua Magnum.

"É melhor não tentar reagir, Barry!" – sorriu Enrico Marini, com o cano da bazuca que segurava encostado na barriga de Burton. – "Já sei de tudo! Você e Wesker estão trabalhando para a Umbrella! Seus miseráveis! Nossos companheiros morreram por causa desse jogo sujo de vocês!".

"Acalme-se, Enrico..." – suspirou Barry, sem abaixar sua arma. – "Posso explicar tudo!".

"E eu pensei que você fosse uma pessoa honesta... Quanto receberá da Umbrella por este serviço? Alguns milhares de dólares?".

Nisso, a conversa dos dois foi interrompida por um estranho barulho vindo da queda d'água. Pareciam passos. Logo um vulto surgiu da cachoeira, corcunda, se aproximando lentamente. Barry e Enrico apontaram suas armas para o provável mutante.

"O que é aquilo?" – perguntou Marini.

"Não sei! Wesker me pressionou a auxiliá-lo, Enrico! Estou tão surpreso com este lugar quanto você!".

O monstro, então, pôde ser visto com nitidez pelos dois policiais: tratava-se de um humanóide parecido com um réptil, corpo coberto de escamas verdes. Sua boca possuía dentes afiados, e cortantes garras podiam ser vistas em suas mãos e pés.

A aberração soltou um grito estridente, e avançou na direção de Barry e Enrico. O primeiro disparou com a Magnum, mas o monstro não parou, atacando Marini antes que este pudesse usar a bazuca. As garras do mutante penetraram no abdômen do líder do Bravo Team, que soltou um grito de dor. Quando a criatura estava prestes a desferir um novo golpe contra Enrico, desta vez para arrancar sua cabeça, Burton atirou mais uma vez, e o monstro caiu morto, aos berros.

"Enrico, você está bem?".

Marini sentou-se sobre o chão do pátio, mordendo os lábios, uma de suas mãos cobrindo o ferimento causado pelo mutante. Sangue escorria sobre o concreto.

"Eu ficarei bem...".

Após dizer isso, a visão de Enrico começou a sumir, e vencido pela dor e cansaço, o líder do Bravo Team caiu desmaiado.

"Droga..." – murmurou Barry, abaixando-se ao lado do amigo enquanto examinava a gravidade do ferimento. – "Não posso deixá-lo aqui inconsciente!".

"Mas terá que deixar!" – exclamou alguém atrás de Barry.

Burton virou-se. Lá estava Wesker, ameaçador como sempre. Ele caminhou até Barry, olhando para o cadáver do monstro.

"Como você pode ver, eu acabei de soltar os MA-121" – explicou o capitão do S.T.A.R.S. – "A partir de agora, nenhum lugar neste complexo é seguro. Esses mutantes são verdadeiros caçadores!".

De fato, os MA-121, apelidados de "Hunters" pelos pesquisadores, eram exímios caçadores, criados pelo doutor William Birkin, gênio da Umbrella, com o objetivo de eliminar aqueles que por algum motivo não fossem infectados pelo T-Virus em caso de uma guerra biológica.

"Como vocês criaram essas aberrações?".

"DNA humano mais DNA réptil, além do T-Virus" – respondeu Wesker. – "Valentine ainda está na casa dos fundos, e Chris e Rebecca provavelmente já morreram dentro da mansão! É nossa chance de chegar ao laboratório e completar os objetivos que restam!".

"Você encontrou a bateria?".

"Sim, está aqui. Com ela poderemos suprir a energia daquele outro elevador, subir por ele, interromper o fluxo d'água e descer pela abertura ocultada pela cachoeira. Vamos, não temos muito tempo!".

"Wesker, apenas mais uma coisa...".

"Sim?".

"Você contatou os assassinos da Umbrella que estão vigiando minha família? Elas ficarão bem?".

O capitão do S.T.A.R.S. deu um sorriso sádico e respondeu:

"Elas ficarão bem se você cumprir minhas ordens até o fim, entendido?".

"Sim".

"Ótimo. Vamos!".

Barry seguiu Wesker até o elevador, desejando em seu íntimo que o superior fosse decapitado por uma daquelas horrendas criaturas que ajudara a criar.

Capítulo 11

Caçadores e presa.

Chris e Rebecca, apreensivos, entraram na salinha do segundo andar da mansão, onde havia uma lareira e, felizmente, nenhum monstro. Os dois integrantes do S.T.A.R.S. respiraram fundo, e viram que existia outra porta no cômodo, além daquela que haviam acabado de cruzar.

Redfield olhou para a jovem, e sem que o rapaz precisasse dizer nada, Rebecca assentiu com a cabeça. Chris caminhou até a porta e, vendo que estava trancada, usou a chave que havia encontrado na banheira para abrir caminho. O policial girou a maçaneta e caminhou para dentro da nova sala, seguido por Chambers.

O lugar era uma espécie de sala de estar, piso xadrez, possuindo também uma lareira. Havia bonitos quadros nas paredes e, junto a estas, confortáveis cadeiras ao lado de pequenas mesas. Num dos cantos do cômodo havia um piano azul-escuro, em cuja direção Rebecca seguiu.

Chris ficou parado no meio da sala, admirando o ambiente, enquanto Chambers examinava as teclas do piano. Lembrou-se da passagem secreta no primeiro andar, revelada quando a jovem tocou "Moonlight Sonata" num piano aparentemente ordinário, e pensou que talvez aquele instrumento fosse a chave para mais um enigma daquela casa.

Sem compromisso, Rebecca pressionou algumas teclas do piano, e o som atraiu a atenção de Chris. O rapaz olhou para a jovem, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um barulho diferente invadiu a sala.

Súbito, uma criatura abominável surgiu pelo buraco da lareira, colocando sua cabeça para fora: era uma cobra enorme, dentes afiados, que rastejou para dentro da sala de estar, emitindo sons répteis.

"Rebecca!" – gritou Chris.

A cobra gigante, de costas para o rapaz, encurralava a perplexa Rebecca junto ao piano. Mulher e animal se encararam por um instante, imóveis, e a cobra lançou sua cabeça com o intuito de abocanhar Chambers. Esta, numa cambalhota, esquivou-se do ataque, e os dentes do monstro afundaram no chão. Quando a cobra ergueu novamente a cabeça, tinha um grande pedaço do piso na boca, que esmagou através de sua poderosa mandíbula.

Chris mirou com sua espingarda na direção do réptil mutante e disparou, enquanto Rebecca, assustada, corria na direção do policial. As balas atingiram a garganta da cobra, que soltou um berro, enquanto sangue roxo escorria sobre o chão xadrez. Chambers sacou sua pistola e também atirava no monstro, que se aproximou dos dois.

"Morra, sua aberração!" – gritou Chris, enquanto a calibre 12 cuspia fogo como um dragão.

Os disparos perfuravam o mutante, que era tomado por fúria cada vez maior. A cobra investiu novamente, tentando desta vez engolir Chris, mas este foi rápido e esquivou-se num salto. Nesse instante, Redfield percebeu que havia um ferimento na cabeça do réptil que não fora provocado por ele e Rebecca, e, cerrando os dentes, apontou a espingarda na direção do achado. No momento em que o monstro encurralava Rebecca junto a uma parede, Chris disparou...

As balas atingiram o ferimento em cheio, e a cobra soltou um berro agonizante, seu corpo perdeu as forças. Chris e Rebecca recuaram, enquanto o cadáver do mutante derretia sobre uma poça de sangue roxo.

"Rebecca, venha ver isto!" – disse Redfield, caminhando na direção do piano que a jovem examinara.

Chambers se aproximou, e viu que Chris estava abaixado à borda do escuro buraco feito pela cobra quando esta abocanhara um pedaço do piso.

"Um buraco?" – indagou Rebecca.

"Sim... Parece fundo, mas está escuro e não consigo enxergar direito...".

"Eu tenho uma corda aqui, Chris!" – sorriu a jovem. – "Quando o helicóptero caiu, eu a trouxe achando que talvez precisássemos!".

"Você pode pendurar a corda na borda do buraco para que eu desça?".

"Sim senhor!" – respondeu Rebecca, batendo continência.

Brad, trêmulo, observava através do vidro do helicóptero o sargento Peyton Wells, que caminhava pelo matagal onde o piloto havia abandonado o Alpha Team. Para assegurar que o "coração de galinha" não decolasse sozinho, Peyton havia instalado um explosivo C-4 na cabine da aeronave, e o detonaria caso ouvisse o som de hélices girando.

Após mais alguns passos, o sargento encontrou algo em meio à vegetação. Era um cadáver totalmente dilacerado. Olhando mais atentamente, Wells percebeu que havia pedaços dele por toda parte. Aquele era Kevin, co-piloto do Bravo Team.

"Meu Deus..." – murmurou Peyton, tomado por repentino enjôo.

Horrorizado, o sargento pegou seu rádio e tentou mais uma vez contatar os companheiros. Eles tinham que estar vivos!

Jill cruzou a porta de madeira, sentindo a gélida brisa da madrugada atingir seu rosto. Após procurar por Barry e Enrico em quase toda a casa dos fundos, a jovem resolveu voltar à área externa em busca dos companheiros. Assim que deu alguns passos sobre o concreto, Valentine ouviu um "bip".

"O rádio!".

A policial apanhou rapidamente o aparelho, enquanto uma voz exclamava, abafada pela estática:

"Aqui é o sargento Peyton Wells! Alpha Team, responda! Repito, aqui é Peyton Wells! Responda Alpha Team, pelo amor de Deus!".

Valentine apertou um pequeno botão no rádio, e respondeu:

"Aqui é Jill Valentine, Alpha Team! Peyton, você está me ouvindo?".

Após breve silêncio, a voz de Wells surgiu novamente no aparelho:

"Alpha Team! Aqui é o sargento Wells! Alguém me escuta?".

Jill desistiu e, guardando o rádio, gritou, irritada:

"Droga! Está quebrado!".

A jovem seguiu em frente, perguntando-se se ela e os outros conseguiriam escapar vivos daquele pesadelo. E Chris, estaria bem? Jill lembrou-se de quando fora visitar o pai na prisão, três anos antes, e ele a aconselhara a seguir carreira policial. No início Valentine achara aquilo uma piada, não sabia como uma ex-ladra poderia ingressar na polícia, mas sua habilidade em destrancar fechaduras mostrou-se útil aos S.T.A.R.S., e ela passou a fazer parte do Alpha Team em Raccoon City. Nunca imaginara que enfrentaria algo tão terrível quanto estava sendo aquela noite...

Jill cruzou o portão enferrujado e ganhou o pátio onde ela e Barry haviam eliminado alguns daqueles cães sem pele. Seus corpos ainda se encontravam lá, mas algo estava diferente. A policial percebeu que não havia mais queda d'água, e no lugar onde ficava a cachoeira era possível ver uma abertura no chão, com uma escada de metal. Além disso, sobre o concreto do pátio havia uma poça de sangue próxima a uma bazuca.

Valentine perguntou-se a quem pertenceria aquela arma e, como possuía apenas uma faca, apanhou o achado. Em seguida, caminhou na direção da abertura antes ocultada pela queda d'água. Seu escuro interior era um verdadeiro mistério, o qual a policial pretendia desvendar.

Com tal determinação, Jill desceu pela escada, suas mãos agarrando firmemente os frios degraus.

As botas de Chris tocaram o chão, e ele soltou a corda. A área secreta era pequena e estreita, possuindo chão de terra, paredes de pedra e, de frente para Redfield, a lápide de um túmulo. O atirador se aproximou para ler o que estava escrito nela: "George Trevor: 1920-1967".

Chris, então, notou que havia um pequeno botão num dos lados da lápide, quase imperceptível. Ele o pressionou, fazendo com que a pedra sobre o túmulo se movesse, revelando uma abertura com uma escada de metal. Mais uma passagem secreta.

"Rebecca!" – gritou Redfield, olhando para cima.

"Sim?" – respondeu Chambers, à beira do buraco.

"Encontrei uma passagem secreta, e vou descer para averiguar! Espere aí em cima, se estiver segura eu chamo você!".

"OK!".

O membro do S.T.A.R.S. começou a descer pela escada, agarrando os degraus com apreensão. Logo que concluiu a descida, Chris percebeu que estava num corredor subterrâneo, de paredes, chão e teto de concreto. Aparentemente não havia sinal de vida, mas após alguns passos, o policial ouviu um estranho som.

Era um grito, de fazer doer os ouvidos. Instintivamente, Chris apontou sua espingarda, notando que havia uma extensão do corredor para a direita. Foi dessa direção que surgiu uma estranha criatura, verde, de aparência réptil, garras e dentes afiados.

"Quê?" – espantou-se o atirador.

O monstro, ao notar Chris, veio correndo em sua direção preparando um golpe com suas garras. Redfield, porém, foi mais rápido ao disparar com a espingarda, fazendo a bizarra criatura cair para trás, ainda respirando.

"Mas que diabos!".

O mutante se levantou, ainda mais enfurecido. Gritando, saltou na direção de Chris, suas garras tendo como alvo o pescoço do jovem. Agilmente, o rapaz acertou o monstro no ar, fazendo com que caísse a seus pés, agonizante.

"Que coisa é essa, afinal?" – indagou Chris, fitando a criatura moribunda, que respirava com dificuldade.

Cauteloso, Redfield prosseguiu pelo corredor, pronto para atirar em qualquer coisa que se movesse. Para seu espanto, ao passar em frente à extensão do caminho de onde saíra o mutante, Chris ouviu outro grito.

"Oh, não!".

Antes que pudesse reagir, outro monstro verde o atacou, saltando sobre seu corpo. Chris foi derrubado no chão, enquanto a criatura, raivosa, tentava cravar suas garras no rosto do policial. Ele procurava com todas as forças livrar-se daquela aberração, mas ela era muito forte. Quando Redfield estava prestes a ceder, porém, ouviu-se um tiro.

O monstro soltou um berro altíssimo, e caiu de lado, morto. Um pouco do sangue da criatura sujou o uniforme de Chris, que se levantou, confuso. Olhando para a passagem, o rapaz viu um homem de jaleco lhe apontando um revólver Magnum.

"Não atire!" – gritou o jovem.

"Você é um dos S.T.A.R.S., não?" – perguntou o misterioso sujeito.

"Sim, mas quem é você?".

"Meu nome é John, John Howe. Eu trabalhava aqui".

O homem abaixou a arma. Olhando para o chão, explicou, num suspiro:

"Nós desenvolvíamos pesquisas ilegais neste lugar. Armas biológicas. Mas houve um acidente no laboratório, há pouco mais de dois meses. Perdemos toda a equipe".

"Eles se transformaram em zumbis, não?".

"Sim, o T-Virus é um retrovírus capaz de reviver células mortas. Porém, os seres reanimados por ele apresentam atividade cerebral mínima, suficiente apenas para que eles sobrevivam seguindo seus instintos...".

"E isso inclui se alimentarem...".

"Exato. O corpo continua em estado de putrefação, mas eles vagam por aí, em busca de carne fresca, exatamente como num filme de terror...".

"Este lugar precisa ser destruído de alguma maneira, para deter a infecção!".

"Nós podemos fazer isso através do sistema de autodestruição...".

"Autodestruição? Existe um sistema de autodestruição?".

"Sim. A Umbrella equipou todos os seus laboratórios secretos com sistemas de autodestruição, para destruir provas que a incriminassem, se necessário. Há bombas incendiárias enterradas por toda esta propriedade. Nós precisaríamos apenas ativar a contagem regressiva, na sala de energia do laboratório...".

"Como podemos chegar ao laboratório?".

"Através de um trajeto que tem início neste setor. Você está com alguém?".

"Minha companheira ficou lá em cima!".

"Vá buscá-la, levarei vocês até o laboratório. Há algo que precisam saber...".

"OK!".

Chris virou-se e seguiu na direção da escada. Finalmente, as coisas pareciam estar dando certo para os S.T.A.R.S., e principalmente para ele e Rebecca...

_**Continua...**_


	7. Capítulos 12 e 13

Capítulo 12

No subsolo.

Concluindo a descida, Jill viu-se numa pouco iluminada e úmida passagem subterrânea, de paredes, chão e teto rochosos. A policial preocupou-se com o que poderia encontrar naquele lugar sombrio, e verificou a munição da bazuca. Ela tinha quatro disparos, mas seria o suficiente?

Valentine caminhou alguns passos, suas botas tocando as pedras. Havia uma porta de ferro enferrujada próxima a Jill. O caminho no qual a jovem se encontrava seguia em frente e fazia uma curva à esquerda, mas a integrante do S.T.A.R.S. resolveu averiguar primeiro o que havia depois daquela entrada.

Ela tocou a fria maçaneta, empurrando a pesada porta com seu corpo. Do outro lado a galeria subterrânea continuava numa bifurcação, mas havia alguém no meio do caminho, de costas para Jill. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o homem virou-se, apontando um revólver Magnum. Era Barry Burton.

"Barry!" – exclamou Valentine.

"Jill! Graças a Deus você está bem!".

"Por que você deixou a casa dos fundos sem me avisar? Estava preocupada!".

"Bem, eu estava no pátio quando ouvi alguém gritando aqui embaixo... Parecia ser o Enrico!".

"Eu encontrei Wesker há pouco. Ele parecia atordoado...".

Jill fitou os olhos cansados de Barry por um instante. Ele estava estranho, assim como o capitão. Quando percebeu que a companheira o examinava, Burton inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse envergonhado.

"Barry, há algo errado?".

"Não se preocupe, Jill... É apenas cansaço, eu ficarei bem... De qualquer maneira, nós temos que descobrir o lugar para onde estes túneis se dirigem! Talvez seja nossa única rota de fuga!".

"É verdade, mas...".

"Você vem comigo, Jill?".

A jovem hesitou por um instante, fitando o chão. Pela primeira vez em anos de trabalho, ela estava insegura em relação a Barry. Porém, ele era o mais experiente entre os S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City, e a policial simplesmente tinha que confiar nele. Burton queria o bem de todos, afinal sua família vivia na cidade e estaria em risco se aquelas criaturas não fossem aniquiladas.

"OK, vamos!" – respondeu Jill, não muito animada.

"Hei, o que há? Você quer que eu vá à frente?".

"Não, Barry, obrigada. Apenas vamos logo, estou dependendo de você!".

Barry assentiu com a cabeça, e os dois seguiram pelo lado direito da bifurcação.

Chris, Rebecca e John seguiam por um úmido, estreito e frio túnel de concreto, após terem cruzado uma passagem secreta no subsolo da mansão. Nervosos, os três respiravam com dificuldade, segurando suas armas com o máximo de cautela. Um monstro horrendo poderia surgir da escuridão a qualquer instante.

Foi quando um estranho odor tomou o ar. Chris e Rebecca já conheciam aquele cheiro por causa dos zumbis, era carne podre. Porém, estava muito mais forte, a ponto de provocar náuseas e dor de cabeça.

"De onde vem esse cheiro tão ruim?" – perguntou Rebecca, tapando o nariz.

"Vejam vocês mesmos!" – respondeu John.

O grupo venceu uma curva do túnel para a direita, e viu-se numa passarela de metal alguns metros acima de um tanque de água suja e fétida, a qual era despejada através de um cano numa das paredes do lugar. O pior era o que havia na água...

"Mas que merda!" – gritou Chris.

Lá embaixo, boiando na água imunda, havia dezenas de cadáveres de cientistas, todos decapitados e em estado de decomposição. Rebecca não pôde mais agüentar e vomitou sobre o tanque.

"Mas que diabos houve aqui?" – perguntou Redfield, enojado.

"Todo o esgoto do complexo era despejado aqui" – explicou John. – "Quando o vírus escapou, os cientistas que estavam no laboratório foram os primeiros infectados. Como a única maneira eficiente de deter os zumbis é queimar seus corpos ou destruir seus cérebros, esses pobres pesquisadores foram decapitados e seus corpos jogados aqui!".

Os dois homens olharam então para Rebecca, que se recompunha. Aquele pesadelo parecia sem fim.

"Vamos em frente!" – exclamou John, caminhando na direção do túnel do outro lado da passarela.

Chris e Rebecca o seguiram.

Jill e Barry cruzaram mais uma porta de metal. A caverna pouco iluminada fazia uma curva para a esquerda. Valentine seguiu à frente, enquanto Burton olhava ao redor, pensativo. Ele estava realmente muito estranho.

Quando a policial terminava de contornar a passagem, ouviu uma voz conhecida exclamar:

"Quem está aí?".

O coração da jovem disparou.

"É você, Enrico?" – indagou ela.

Apesar da escuridão, Jill pôde identificar Enrico Marini sentado junto a uma das paredes rochosas do local, Beretta em mãos e um grave ferimento no abdômen.

"Você está com alguém, Jill?" – perguntou Enrico friamente, olhando fundo nos olhos de Valentine.

"Enrico!" – exclamou Barry, que surgiu ao lado de Jill.

Marini deu um sorriso cínico e disse num tom sarcástico:

"Então, Barry e Jill juntos!".

"Enrico, o que houve?" – perguntou Valentine. – "Você está ferido! O que atacou você?".

"Pergunte ao Barry!".

Jill olhou para Burton sem entender. Este apenas fitou brevemente os olhos da companheira e voltou a olhar para Enrico, com um leve rubor no rosto.

"Ouça bem, Jill!" – exclamou Enrico. – "Os S.T.A.R.S. estão sendo aniquilados! Alguém é um traidor! Tudo foi planejado desde o início pela Umbrella e...".

Súbito, um alto som toma a caverna. Era um tiro. Havia agora um buraco rubro no peito de Enrico, que tentou dizer, enquanto sangue escorria por seus lábios:

"Traidor... Umbrella... Cuidado!".

O líder do Bravo Team desfaleceu, enquanto seu sangue tingia o chão de pedra. Estava morto.

"Enrico!" – gritou Jill, num tom angustiante.

Outro barulho. Passos, e rápidos. O assassino de Enrico estava fugindo. Jill e Barry se viraram instintivamente para trás. Valentine correu, com a esperança de ver o rosto do traidor.

Porém, após vencer a curva, a única coisa que viu foi um vulto humano cruzando a porta de metal, identidade protegida pela escuridão. Jill suspirou, enquanto Barry se aproximava.

"Ele não teve a menor chance!" – disse Burton, revoltado. – "Estava ferido, não conseguiria se esquivar do tiro!".

A policial balançou a cabeça. Para piorar, havia agora um traidor entre eles.

Um novo som. A porta de metal novamente se abriu...

"Quem está aí?" – perguntou Jill, temerosa.

A resposta foi um grito estridente emitido por um humanóide esverdeado coberto de escamas, possuindo garras e dentes afiados. Com o corpo dormente devido ao susto, Valentine apontou a bazuca para o monstro, enquanto Barry mirava com sua Magnum.

No instante que se seguiu, os policiais e o mutante pareceram aguardar quem atacaria primeiro. A resposta veio quando a criatura correu na direção de Jill, garras apontadas para o tórax da ex-ladra. Esta, mordendo os lábios, apertou o gatilho de sua arma...

O projétil atingiu em cheio o peito do monstro, que explodiu em pedaços. Enquanto fitava o que havia restado da aberração verde, Jill exclamou:

"Que são essas coisas?".

"Não sei, mas eu não vou ficar aqui esperando que elas me matem!" – disse Barry, checando a munição de sua arma. – "Vamos, talvez ainda possamos alcançar o atirador!".

Jill assentiu com a cabeça, e a dupla cruzou a porta de metal.

O túnel de concreto havia se transformado numa caverna mais larga, paredes rochosas. John seguia sempre à frente, acompanhado por Chris e Rebecca.

De repente, Chambers tropeça em algo, caindo sobre o chão duro e frio. Chris pára imediatamente e ajuda a jovem a se levantar, perguntando:

"Você está bem?".

"Apenas algumas escoriações..." – murmurou Rebecca, olhando para os cotovelos arranhados. – "Mas, no que eu tropecei?".

Os dois S.T.A.R.S. se voltam para trás. Rebecca tropeçara no cadáver de um homem usando roupa tática preta e máscara de gás. Havia um profundo ferimento em seu tórax.

"Ele era um dos guardas da mansão" – explicou John. – "Foi vítima de um MA-121".

"Como assim?" – indagou Chris. – "Você quer dizer vítima de uma daquelas criaturas que me atacaram embaixo da mansão?".

"Exato!".

Enquanto isso, Rebecca examinava o cadáver.

"Um ferimento profundo provocado por garras afiadas ou algo parecido" – concluiu a bioquímica. – "Ele não teve chance de defesa!".

Ela percebeu que havia algo junto ao corpo. Era uma arma, mais precisamente uma submetralhadora H&K.

"Você precisa de uma arma melhor, leve essa com você, Rebecca!" – disse Chris.

Chambers apanhou a submetralhadora, engatilhando-a. Era difícil dizer o quanto Rebecca havia amadurecido naquela noite. De uma recruta imatura e insegura, disposta a tudo para agradar seus superiores e mostrar-se útil, a jovem se tornava mais independente e decidida a cada instante.

"Vamos em frente!" – exclamou John.

"Espere!" – pediu Chris. – "Gostaria que você me explicasse algo!".

"Sim?".

"Como escapou ileso à infecção do vírus?".

"Eu fui um dos primeiros infectados, no laboratório... Mas fui salvo graças a uma vacina experimental. Codinome: _ANGEL_".

"Então existe cura?" – perguntou Rebecca, olhos brilhando.

"Eu injetei em mim a última dose disponível...".

A caminhada prosseguiu.

Wesker cruzou rapidamente mais uma porta metálica e, sem fôlego, parou de correr. Ele não queria ter matado Enrico, mas foi necessário. Havia se exposto enormemente ao fazê-lo, porém o líder do Bravo Team acabaria dando com a língua nos dentes. Barry havia alertado que ele sabia sobre a traição dos dois. Agora Marini não representava qualquer tipo de ameaça. No fundo, era um alívio.

Mas os problemas de Wesker ainda não haviam acabado. Jill ainda estava viva, Chris provavelmente também, e Rebecca, apesar de improvável, talvez ainda não tivesse sido devorada por um zumbi ou decapitada por um Hunter. Para piorar, John Howe havia sobrevivido ao T-Virus e também vagava pelas instalações.

Só nesse instante Wesker percebeu onde estava. Olhando para a direita, o capitão do S.T.A.R.S. viu uma enorme pedra redonda bloqueando a passagem.

"Você não perde por esperar, Jill!" – murmurou o traidor, com um sorriso maléfico.

Jill seguia em frente pelo túnel úmido, quando de repente parou. Havia um enorme buraco no chão, o qual impossibilitava que Valentine atingisse o outro lado, onde havia uma porta.

"Droga!" – praguejou a policial.

A jovem viu que seria obrigada a recorrer aos conselhos do pai para solucionar aquele problema. O sonho de Dick Valentine era que a filha se tornasse uma grande ladra, e para isso lhe transmitira todos os seus conhecimentos, os quais poderiam auxiliar Jill naquele momento.

Ela olhou para uma das paredes do túnel. Próxima ao buraco havia uma placa de metal com um buraco hexagonal no centro. Foi então que Jill se lembrou do que Barry havia encontrado no corpo de Enrico e em seguida lhe havia entregado: uma manivela.

Valentine retirou o artefato de seu cinto e percebeu que a haste do objeto também tinha seis lados. Aquela manivela deveria ser usada exatamente naquele local.

Jill inseriu o artefato no buraco e o girou. Sem precisar exercer muita força, a policial ouviu um som mecânico. Para seu espanto, logo em frente as paredes estavam girando! Ela continuou movendo a manivela, com todo o túnel tremendo, até que o buraco foi tapado pelo que antes era o teto da passagem.

A jovem sorriu, perguntando-se sobre a mente engenhosa e nefasta que havia projetado aquele lugar. Em seguida caminhou na direção da porta, insegura e preocupada. Afinal, quem seria o traidor da equipe?

Seria o Chris? Não, Jill repudiava essa idéia. O rapaz era uma pessoa honesta e de bom caráter, e era isso que a policial mais admirava nele, acima de suas capacidades físicas e sua habilidade como atirador. E Barry? Ele realmente estava muito estranho, e por que Enrico teria mandado que Jill perguntasse a Burton sobre o que havia lhe atacado? Estaria Barry escondendo algo do grupo, mesmo sendo um antigo membro do S.T.A.R.S. e ótimo pai de família?

Jill estava incerta, e resolveu evitar pensar sobre o assunto. Ela tocou a maçaneta fria da porta, ainda mais incerta sobre o que encontraria do outro lado. A cada porta cruzada naquele lugar, um novo susto aumentava o medo daqueles que lutavam pela sobrevivência.

Capítulo 13

Viúva-Negra.

Chris, Rebecca e John estavam terrivelmente cansados. As galerias subterrâneas pareciam intermináveis. Temiam que uma criatura horrenda surgisse a qualquer momento da escuridão. Após mais alguns metros, encontraram uma escada de metal. O cientista informou:

"Estamos quase chegando! Logo estaremos de volta à superfície e, se tudo der certo, obteremos acesso ao laboratório principal sem mais problemas!".

"Este lugar é um verdadeiro labirinto!" – exclamou Chambers. – "O responsável pela construção desta propriedade realmente pensou em tudo!".

"Acredite, ele desejou não ter pensado quando acabou preso neste lugar, à mercê dos assassinos da Umbrella! Vamos subir!".

E, lutando contra a exaustão, começaram a vencer os degraus.

Cruzando a porta, Jill viu-se em mais uma caverna praticamente idêntica às anteriores. Uma diferença notória era que, alguns metros à sua direita, havia uma enorme pedra redonda selando o caminho. A jovem teve um mau pressentimento. Subitamente, lembrou-se dos filmes de Indiana Jones que costumava assistir com o pai durante a infância, e de como o protagonista escapava de mil perigos e armadilhas em cenários semelhantes àquele.

"Se for assim, então sou _Jillian Jones_!" – riu a policial, pensando alto. – "O problema é que as tumbas que exploro são guardadas pelos próprios mortos!".

Olhou novamente para a pedra. Precisava descobrir o que havia do outro lado. Não existia outro caminho. Seu pai, sempre que estava às voltas com um novo golpe, dizia-lhe que quem não arrisca, não petisca. Pensando assim, Jill resolveu se aproximar do obstáculo...

Talvez não houvesse sido a melhor opção. Para seu desespero, a enorme rocha começou a se mover em sua direção. Com o coração batendo rapidamente, Valentine recuou correndo pela passagem, a qual tremia devido à grande quantidade de peso sendo deslocada atrás da policial. Desnorteada, Jill podia sentir a pedra cada vez mais próxima de si, prestes a lhe esmagar violentamente a qualquer instante, quebrando todos os seus ossos e transformando seu corpo num repugnante patê humano...

Até que, com a esperança de livrar-se da ameaça, a integrante do S.T.A.R.S. rolou na direção da porta pela qual viera. Para sua sorte, conseguiu sair do caminho da devastadora rocha, que passou rolando a menos de um metro de seu rosto. Segundos depois, houve um grande estrondo. A descomunal massa em movimento atingira uma parede, derrubando-a e finalmente parando no canto da caverna, diante de uma porta-dupla até então oculta devido ao desconhecido obstáculo.

Jill precisava cruzá-la, mas primeiro se sentiu na obrigação de averiguar o que antes havia atrás da pedra. Não poderia simplesmente seguir em frente depois de ter quase morrido tentando solucionar tal enigma.

Mais calma, a policial seguiu até o final da passagem, caminho agora livre. Lá, numa abertura quase imperceptível na parede à esquerda, encontrou um estojo contendo munição incendiária para a bazuca. Uma espécie de prêmio ali colocado para quem sobrevivesse à temível pedra rolante.

CLANK!

Valentine voltou-se instintivamente para trás. Alguém, ou algo, acabara de abrir a porta metálica que a jovem havia cruzado para chegar àquela caverna. Apontando a arma que antes pertencera a Enrico na direção do som, Jill viu uma silhueta terrivelmente conhecida se aproximar lentamente da posição em que se encontrava.

Sob a luz das oscilantes lâmpadas da passagem, a criatura logo foi identificada pela policial: tratava-se de outro daqueles répteis mutantes que vagavam sedentos de sangue pelos túneis subterrâneos.

Quando a integrante do S.T.A.R.S. estava a ponto de disparar, o monstro passou a correr rumo à presa, soltando um berro estridente. Sempre firme e destemida, Jill não se abalou, apertando o gatilho antes que a aberração pudesse saltar sobre si.

O projétil atingiu o Hunter no abdômen, partindo seu corpo escamoso em quatro partes. Valentine respirou aliviada, re-carregando a arma com a munição que acabara de encontrar. Em seguida, pensando novamente nos companheiros, a corajosa jovem cruzou a porta-dupla mencionada há pouco.

O sargento Peyton Wells estava novamente a bordo do helicóptero pilotado por Brad, que realizava novo vôo sobre a floresta em busca do Alpha Team. Aquela busca se tornava cada vez mais angustiante. Se ao menos eles encontrassem algo... Nem se fosse o cadáver de algum colega, mas pelo menos assim eles teriam certeza de alguma coisa. Continuar procurando pelos S.T.A.R.S. às cegas sem saber se eles estavam vivos ou mortos era profundamente desesperador.

"Eles ainda estão por aqui..." – murmurou Peyton, roendo as unhas. – "Eu sei disso!".

"Acho que deveríamos chamar reforços, e então iniciar uma varredura completa da área!" – disse Brad, desejando imensamente voltar para Raccoon City antes que Wells resolvesse pousar mais uma vez.

"Vamos aguardar o nascer do sol, não falta muito..." – afirmou o sargento, fitando um relógio em seu pulso. – "Se até lá não encontrarmos nada, faremos o que propôs!".

Vickers assentiu com a cabeça, e a investigação prosseguiu.

Cruzando a porta-dupla, Jill adentrou uma caverna não muito grande e pouco iluminada, aspecto este que lhe fornecia aparência incomparavelmente sombria. Olhando ao redor em busca de uma nova saída, a policial avançou alguns passos, e percebeu que suas botas pisavam sobre algum tipo de substância pegajosa no chão.

"Mas o que é isto?" – estranhou a jovem, olhando para baixo.

Sentindo a adrenalina subir, Valentine constatou que todo o local era forrado por um extenso emaranhado de teias de aranha. Não só sob seus pés, mas também nas paredes e sobre o que parecia ser uma outra porta-dupla logo à frente, coberta por espessos fios brancos, o que tornava impossível abri-la.

Lembrando-se das temíveis aranhas gigantes confrontadas na casa localizada nos fundos da propriedade, Jill achou melhor voltar por onde viera e tentar encontrar outro caminho, quando ouviu um forte baque atrás de si.

A integrante do S.T.A.R.S. sentiu seu corpo cansado e dolorido gelar. Voltando-se lentamente para trás, viu-se cara a cara com uma assustadora aranha de tamanho inconcebível, talvez maior que as vistas anteriormente. Era uma viúva-negra. Uma viúva-negra gigantesca e monstruosa.

Invadida por intenso medo, a combatente saltou rapidamente para trás, escapando de um forte golpe das patas do aracnídeo que por pouco não a partiu em duas. Tentando recuperar o fôlego, Jill correu até uma das paredes, apontando em seguida a bazuca na direção da bizarra criatura. Cerrando os dentes, um primeiro projétil incendiário foi disparado na direção da aranha. Esta, para a infelicidade de Valentine, conseguiu escapar numa ágil esquiva.

Praguejando em voz baixa, a jovem mirou novamente para efetuar um segundo ataque. Porém, num piscar de olhos, a viúva-negra se dirigiu até a vítima movendo-se velozmente, ficando extremamente próxima. Desesperada, a sobrevivente deu uma pancada no monstro usando a arma, e em resposta recebeu um jato de veneno que lhe banhou boa parte do tronco.

Jill gemeu, e o ser mutante recuou. Era hora do contra-ataque. A bazuca foi mais uma vez apontada para a aberração. A filha de Dick Valentine respirou fundo. Não poderia errar, ou acabaria virando comida de aranha.

"Morra, sua desgraçada!" – bradou a policial.

E pressionou o gatilho.

O artefato flamejante acertou o abominável artrópode no centro de seu corpo contaminado pelo T-Virus. A ameaça foi reduzida a uma pilha de restos em chamas, os quais em poucos segundos pararam definitivamente de se movimentar. A horripilante viúva-negra estava aniquilada.

Entretanto, as coisas não eram tão fáceis quanto pareciam. Afetada pela substância tóxica que fora lançada sobre si, a combatente sentiu-se repentinamente zonza, e sua visão ficou embaçada. Levando uma das mãos à testa, percebeu que esta queimava como fogo. Jill estava envenenada e precisava sem demora pensar numa maneira de permanecer viva.

"A porta..." – suspirou a jovem, fitando a entrada coberta de teia.

Cada vez pior, Valentine retirou do cinto sua faca de combate, cambaleando até o local. Com os braços dormentes, a policial, a golpes imprecisos, começou a remover os fios brancos que bloqueavam o caminho. Ficou ainda mais zonza, e sua cabeça agora doía. Porém não desistiu, e logo a porta estava totalmente livre.

Entretanto, já não havia mais tempo. No ápice do envenenamento, a integrante do S.T.A.R.S. veio ao chão no momento em que ia girar a maçaneta. A ponto de ficar inconsciente, a sobrevivente exclamou, numa última esperança de ser salva:

"Estou envenenada! Alguém me ajude!".

Foi inútil. Vencida pela toxina, Jill perdeu os sentidos. Quase simultaneamente, a porta que levava à passagem anterior se abriu, e alguém caminhou para dentro da caverna. Deparando-se com a combatente desmaiada, a pessoa recém-chegada, um homem, murmurou sinistramente:

"Esplêndido... Simplesmente esplêndido!".

Enquanto isso, em Chicago, Spencer, sentado diante de uma mesa, batia freneticamente os dedos sobre o móvel, ainda aguardando o contato de Wesker. Qualquer um diria que isso não mais ocorreria, mas o proprietário da mansão nos arredores de Raccoon City era um homem persistente.

"Senhor!" – chamou um dos operadores de comunicações, aproximando-se do superior.

"O que é?" – indagou Spencer com certa rispidez.

"A equipe que o senhor pediu está pronta para partir rumo à Califórnia a qualquer momento!".

"Ótimo".

"E então? Quais são as ordens do senhor?".

Esforçando-se para conservar o pouco de paciência que lhe restava, o responsável pelas pesquisas em Arklay respondeu:

"Apenas mais meia-hora... E então enviarei o esquadrão!".

"Entendido, senhor".

O operador se afastou, e Spencer mergulhou mais uma vez em seu mundo de espera e incerteza.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Capítulos 14 e 15

Capítulo 14

O laboratório secreto.

Seguindo as instruções de John, Chris empurrou a estátua até a marca no chão e, para sua surpresa, um compartimento se abriu automaticamente numa parede próxima, revelando possuir algo em seu interior. Rebecca apenas observava.

"É um mecanismo bem interessante!" – afirmou Redfield, caminhando até a abertura na rocha. – "Vamos ver o que há nesse buraco!".

O policial retirou do esconderijo um medalhão circular prateado semelhante ao que encontrara na mansão, mas possuía agora o emblema de um lobo.

"Agora nós possuímos os dois medalhões necessários para que possamos adentrar o laboratório subterrâneo" – disse John. – "Venham, eu mostro o caminho!".

Dirigindo-se até a porta, o cientista foi interrompido por Chambers:

"Espere!".

"Sim?" – perguntou Howe, voltando-se para a jovem.

"Que tipo de criaturas nós poderemos encontrar lá embaixo? Como foi no laboratório onde a infecção teve início, creio que os mutantes do lugar sejam muito mais fortes e poderosos...".

"Não se preocupe... Serão apenas mais alguns experimentos fracassados da Umbrella...".

Rebecca não sabia ao certo se aquelas palavras lhe provocavam medo ou conforto. Já Chris não conseguia parar de pensar em Jill. Eles já estavam a um passo de resolver aquele caso, e nenhum sinal dela... Como era frustrante! De qualquer forma, não podiam parar. Ainda havia segredos a serem revelados... E máscaras que precisavam cair...

"Jill!" – gritou Barry mais uma vez, prosseguindo pela caverna sombria.

Nada. Burton já estava procurando pela colega há alguns minutos, e a busca até o momento fora em vão. Os dois não se viam desde o encontro com Enrico à beira da morte, e aquelas galerias, que pareciam formar um imenso labirinto, deixavam o pai de família cada vez mais preocupado com Valentine.

As ordens de Wesker foram claras. Barry deveria se concentrar nos objetivos e esquecer os demais. Os S.T.A.R.S. haviam sido atraídos até ali justamente para lutarem contra os monstros, testando assim as habilidades de combate destes últimos. Se algum membro da equipe morresse, seria simplesmente uma fatalidade decorrente da superioridade dos mutantes. Algo inevitável.

Burton, porém, não era tão frio quanto seu superior. Faria o possível para proteger a vida de seus companheiros, principalmente Jill, que tanto confiava nele. E pensar que ele estava traindo a todos para proteger sua esposa e filhas...

"Maldito Wesker...".

De repente, ouviu o som de maquinário trabalhando. Alguém provavelmente estava utilizando o elevador mencionado pelo capitão anteriormente, que levava ao pátio na superfície onde estava localizada a entrada secreta do laboratório principal. Esse alguém poderia ser Wesker, ou então algum outro sobrevivente do time...

"Espero que Jill esteja bem..." – murmurou Barry, entrando por uma porta de metal.

O ascensor parou, e assim Chris, Rebecca e John ganharam o novo ambiente. Estavam novamente acima do solo, numa espécie de pátio cercado por um alto muro de concreto. Além dele via-se a floresta, que emitia o repetitivo som de grilos. Às vezes era possível ouvir também o aterrador uivar de algum lobo.

O trio avançou alguns passos, e Howe se aproximou de uma porta-dupla de metal logo à esquerda do elevador. Tentou abri-la, mas o sólido som da tranca dizimou suas expectativas.

"Esta entrada leva ao heliporto, porém está lacrada!" – informou ele aos membros do S.T.A.R.S. – "Precisaremos dar a volta por dentro do laboratório!".

Redfield e Chambers assentiram, voltando-se logo depois para uma fonte circular presente no centro do pátio. Estava cheia d'água quase até a borda. Chris notou a presença de dois orifícios ao redor do tanque, um exatamente oposto ao outro. Ambos eram do mesmo tamanho e forma dos medalhões encontrados na mansão e nas cavernas subterrâneas.

"Este mecanismo funciona como eu estou pensando?" – perguntou o atirador a John.

"Se você o relacionou com os dois medalhões, sim!" – respondeu o cientista num sorriso. – "Coloque o da águia nesse orifício, e me jogue o do lobo para que eu possa inseri-lo no outro!".

O policial atirou o artefato prateado para Howe, que o encaixou na abertura correspondente. O integrante do Alpha Team fez o mesmo com a peça dourada, e imediatamente os três sobreviventes começaram a ouvir uma série de ruídos mecânicos. Num processo rápido e surpreendente, o fundo da fonte se abriu, fazendo toda a água escoar. Revelou em seu lugar uma pequena escada em espiral que levava a um elevador metálico parecido com uma jaula, o qual, por sua vez, descia vários metros pelo escuro buraco circular cravado na terra, iluminado levemente por lâmpadas dispostas ao seu redor. Parte da beirada do tanque se abriu para que o trio vencesse os degraus e embarcasse naquele transporte tão bem escondido.

"É fantástico!" – exclamou Rebecca. – "Essa passagem secreta deve ter levado anos para ficar pronta!".

"A Umbrella tem muitos segredos, minha cara..." – afirmou John em tom misterioso, já seguindo pela escada. – "Sigam-me!".

E, temerosos em relação ao que encontrariam lá embaixo, os dois combatentes desceram junto com Howe rumo ao laboratório principal, onde toda aquela tragédia tivera seu marco zero.

Jill acordou subitamente, deitada sobre o chão gelado. Sem demora sentou-se, olhando em volta. Encontrava-se presa numa espécie de cela, com uma pia à sua direita, uma cama às suas costas e uma espessa porta de metal logo à frente, na qual havia uma abertura com grades que possibilitava uma limitada visão do lado de fora.

Levantando-se, a filha de Dick Valentine, ainda um pouco zonza, caminhou até a saída trancada, segurando as frias barras do buraco retangular. Lá fora havia um corredor de paredes cinzas, lembrando em parte a área inundada sob a casa dos fundos. Com isso, a jovem pôde concluir que não estava mais nas galerias subterrâneas. Alguém provavelmente a encontrara desmaiada, injetara-lhe um soro contra o veneno da aranha gigante e depois lhe trancara ali. Se era assim, então por que a mesma pessoa que a salvara também a fizera prisioneira? Teria sido o intrigante sujeito de jaleco que a livrara da Planta 42 anteriormente?

"Socorro, preciso sair daqui!" – gritou ela, esmurrando a porta.

Súbito, a ex-ladra ouviu uma risada masculina, seguida de passos. Um homem estava vindo. Jill sentiu seu coração disparar mais uma vez, quando a silhueta do indivíduo surgiu na passagem exterior. Assim que ela tornou-se nítida, a policial foi tomada pelo alívio. Era Albert Wesker.

"Capitão, que bom vê-lo!" – disse Valentine, esperançosa. – "Precisa me tirar daqui, alguém me prendeu!".

"E por que razão eu faria isso?" – indagou o líder do S.T.A.R.S. em Raccoon, sorrindo sadicamente.

A combatente, estranhando aquela atitude por parte do superior, franziu a testa, perguntando:

"Mas do que diabos você está falando?".

"Fui eu quem prendeu você nessa cela, Jill. Não poderá mais interferir em meus planos, e caso não se comporte bem, irá conhecer o Criador!".

Jill lembrou-se no mesmo instante das últimas palavras de Enrico Marini. Havia um traidor entre os S.T.A.R.S., e tudo havia sido planejado pela Umbrella. Como ela não desconfiara antes? Chegara até a suspeitar de Barry, na verdade ele poderia até estar envolvido, mas não era a mente principal por trás de tudo aquilo. Agora tudo se encaixava... Wesker era o carrasco da equipe!

"Seu maldito desgraçado!" – bradou ela, inconformada.

"Na verdade você deveria estar agradecida... Eu a curei do envenenamento para que assim possa testemunhar meu triunfo final!".

"Triunfo final? Chama matar pessoas de bem que confiavam em você de triunfo final? Onde você está com a cabeça, Wesker?".

"Minha cabeça está onde sempre devia estar, minha cara... Acima do meu pescoço! Agora descanse, precisará de muitas forças para resistir à explosão que consumirá toda esta propriedade em poucos minutos!".

O capitão se afastou, gargalhando por dentro e por fora, enquanto Jill, inconformada, sentava-se novamente sobre o chão após esmurrar a porta mais algumas vezes, chorando de raiva e frustração.

O laboratório secreto da Umbrella era um local frio e sem vida, onde praticamente tudo era feito de metal. Após terem concluído a descida pelo elevador da fonte, os dois policiais mais John seguiam por um corredor totalmente vazio e silencioso, sem qualquer sinal de monstros ou eventuais sobreviventes.

"Este lugar me assusta mais do que a mansão..." – murmurou Rebecca, segurando firmemente sua submetralhadora.

Percorrendo mais alguns metros, o grupo passou diante de uma porta-dupla fortemente lacrada, onde lia-se a inscrição "Saída de Emergência – Heliporto". Howe explicou que ela só seria destrancada quando a autodestruição do complexo fosse ativada. Seguiram então mais alguns passos e desceram por uma escada-de-mão, ficando de frente para uma porta cinza.

"Estamos quase lá..." – disse John.

"Lá onde?" – quis saber Chris.

"A sala de reuniões... Há algo que vocês precisam ver!".

Logo depois prosseguiram.

Capítulo 15

A máscara cai.

No novo corredor havia dois cientistas zumbis vagando sem rumo em busca de carne humana. Chris liquidou o primeiro com um tiro da espingarda, e o segundo caiu após receber no peito várias balas disparadas por Rebecca. Em seguida avançaram, parando diante de uma porta-dupla próxima a uma escada que descia até o subsolo inferior. John girou a maçaneta, mas estava trancada.

"Droga!" – exclamou, nervoso. – "Agora eu me lembro! Lacrei algumas portas do laboratório através do sistema de segurança quando a infecção ainda se iniciava! Precisarei acessar o terminal de computador localizado numa das salas do próximo nível para que assim acessemos a sala de reuniões!".

"Eu posso fazer isso!" – ofereceu-se Redfield. – "Diga-me como chegar até essa tal sala!".

"Descendo por essa escada, você chegará a um corredor em forma de quadrado. Logo à direita haverá uma porta, ignore-a por enquanto. Siga pela esquerda até encontrar uma outra entrada na curva seguinte. Não tem erro!".

"OK, estou descendo! Você e a Rebecca esperarão aqui durante quinze minutos. Caso eu não volte, sigam sem mim!".

"Chris, espere!" – pediu Howe, enquanto o policial já se dirigia até os degraus.

"O que é?".

"É obrigatório efetuar log-in para acessar o sistema de segurança, além de uma senha para destrancar as portas!" – explicou o cientista, estendendo um pequeno pedaço de papel para o atirador. – "Aqui você encontrará as informações necessárias!".

"Certo..." – murmurou o rapaz, pegando a cola. – "Mais alguma coisa?".

"Leve minha Magnum, você precisará dela!" – disse John, entregando o revólver ao integrante do S.T.A.R.S., que o apanhou um tanto hesitante, pendurando sua espingarda às costas.

"Eu me pergunto sobre que tipo de aberrações eu encontrarei depois dessa escada...".

Após respirar fundo e olhar uma última vez para Rebecca e o funcionário da Umbrella, Redfield avançou pelos degraus...

A porta se abriu automaticamente diante de Wesker, e o traiçoeiro capitão do S.T.A.R.S. ganhou então um corredor em forma de "T", cinza e aterrador como todo o resto do laboratório. Albert prosseguiu alguns passos, adentrando a bifurcação do local, onde Barry o aguardava de pé junto a uma parede, braços cruzados e extremamente pensativo.

"Você chegou rápido..." – observou o líder da equipe.

"Utilizei o caminho alternativo que você indicou..." – replicou Burton, desanimado. – "E então, qual a situação?".

"Já cuidei da Valentine. Ela está presa na área de detenção. Ainda precisamos nos livrar de Redfield, Chambers e aquele maldito Howe. Estou reservando algo especial para eles...".

"O que devo fazer?".

"Aguarde no primeiro subsolo. Assim que a autodestruição for acionada, corra até o heliporto. Eu estarei lá em questão de instantes!".

"Entendi. Estou a caminho".

Cabisbaixo, Barry cruzou a porta pela qual Wesker viera. Agora sozinho no corredor, o comandante do S.T.A.R.S. em Raccoon City murmurou num sorriso disfarçado:

"Tão tolo... Chega a dar pena!".

Confiante, Albert seguiu pelo caminho da direita, cruzando uma entrada onde se lia "Sala de Força". O desfecho se aproximava, mas ainda havia várias coisas de que precisava cuidar.

Chris concluiu a descida, chegando ao corredor quadrado. Estava num dos vértices dele, com a porta mencionada por John à direita. Seguindo à risca as instruções do cientista, o atirador ignorou esse caminho e seguiu pela esquerda, deparando-se com algo nada agradável...

Era um zumbi, porém muito mais repugnante que todos os outros vistos até aquele momento. Nu, a aparência do morto-vivo era totalmente deformada, sua carne pútrida compondo uma massa pastosa e disforme que dificultava a conclusão de que aquilo um dia fora um ser humano. Exalava terrível mau cheiro e, percebendo Redfield, avançou em sua direção com os braços estendidos, soltando um gemido infernal.

O membro do S.T.A.R.S. apontou a Magnum e pressionou o gatilho.

A bala de grosso calibre da arma penetrou nos tecidos decompostos do tórax do mutante, destruindo boa parte de seu corpo reanimado. O policial continuou, pisando sobre o sangue coagulado da bizarra criatura, até atingir a porta pela qual deveria entrar, e esta se abriu automaticamente.

O local seguinte era um ambiente onde os funcionários da Umbrella antes trabalhavam, dada a grande quantidade de equipamento, como microscópios e frascos, presente sobre uma mesa no centro do lugar. Logo Chris encontrou o terminal de computador num dos cantos da sala, logo à frente da entrada. Aproximando-se da máquina, sentou-se numa cadeira diante dela para em seguida ligá-la apertando um botão.

Surgiu o logotipo de um guarda-chuva vermelho e branco girando na tela, ao mesmo tempo em que a inscrição "Umbrella" aparecia ao lado dele, ao som de uma música irritante. Segundos depois o fundo ficou azul, e em letras brancas era possível ler "Sistema de Segurança da Umbrella – Versão 1.0", junto com uma mensagem pedindo nome de usuário e senha para que fosse efetuado o log-in. Rapidamente, Redfield apanhou o papel fornecido por Howe, e viu que nele estava escrito:

_USUÁRIO: John_

_SENHA: Ada_

Chris digitou os dados conforme a cola, e assim conseguiu avançar. A tela seguinte pedia que o usuário informasse qual porta gostaria de destrancar. Sem pestanejar, o jovem selecionou a entrada da sala de reuniões, e o sistema pediu uma nova senha. O papel voltou a ser consultado:

_SENHA 2: Birkin_

A palavra-chave foi inserida, e um "bip" do computador informou que a tranca da porta havia sido liberada. O policial comemorou com um gesto, levantando-se da cadeira para voltar até o andar superior.

"Está no fim..." – murmurou, enquanto caminhava até a saída.

Ofegante, Wesker atravessou a porta da sala de força, voltando ao corredor em forma de "T" onde encontrara Barry poucos minutos atrás. Não fora fácil evitar os terríveis monstros que circulavam pelo local, conhecidos como "Quimeras", porém obtivera sucesso em religar a energia para o elevador que levava ao último subsolo. Agora tudo estava preparado para sua derradeira armadilha. A hora de libertá-lo estava próxima.

"A arma biológica definitiva..." – disse o capitão, sonhando acordado.

Seria algo bonito de se ver. "Ele" eliminaria os S.T.A.R.S. intrometidos, um a um, com imensa crueldade. Albert obteria os dados de combate que faltavam, e assim comprovaria a efetividade de sua dantesca criação: um supersoldado capaz de subjugar qualquer exército do mundo. Mal podia esperar...

Vencendo o último degrau, Chris viu Rebecca sorrir por ele ter voltado são e salvo. O atirador precisara aniquilar outro daqueles zumbis pelados no caminho de volta, mas fora isso não tivera mais nenhum contratempo.

"A porta está aberta!" – informou Redfield.

"Ótimo, vamos entrar!" – exclamou John, girando a maçaneta.

O trio de sobreviventes entrou na sala de reuniões com certo receio, mas por sorte o lugar estava vazio. No centro havia uma mesa com cadeiras ao redor, e sobre ela um projetor de slides voltado para uma parede nua do lado oposto à entrada. Nas laterais via-se uma estante de metal, uma lousa branca possuindo o esquema de um crânio humano e uma intrigante abertura no concreto com um interruptor vermelho.

Este último foi pressionado por Howe, e a prateleira acima mencionada se moveu horizontalmente, revelando um compartimento secreto atrás de sua posição inicial. Dentro estava escondido um rolo de slides, que foi colocado na máquina pelo cientista.

"Preparem-se!" – disse ele. – "Uma máscara está prestes a cair!".

John ligou o projetor, e o símbolo da empresa responsável por tudo aquilo surgiu na parede diante deles, junto com a inscrição "Relatório Oficial de Armas Biológicas da Umbrella".

"Armas biológicas?" – surpreendeu-se Chris. – "Então eles pretendiam fornecer todos esses mutantes aos militares!".

O próximo slide mostrava a foto de um dos bizarros cães que haviam sido enfrentados pelos S.T.A.R.S. anteriormente, junto com o nome da criação: "MA-39 Cerberus". Logo depois veio a imagem de um tubarão como aqueles antes cultivados sob a casa dos fundos, chamados "FI-3 Neptune". Seguiu-se o réptil humanóide que dominara as galerias subterrâneas, conhecido como "MA-121 Hunter". O slide posterior era confuso e mostrava um gráfico próximo à silhueta de algum tipo de monstro, possuindo a denominação "T-002 Tyrant".

E, finalmente, após um espaço em branco, apareceu a foto de alguns cientistas e a inscrição "Instituto de Pesquisa de Armas Biológicas – Equipes R e D". Redfield e Chambers reconheceram de imediato um homem de óculos escuros que estava entre os pesquisadores, sentindo repentino calafrio.

"Wesker!" – gritou o rapaz num misto de surpresa e indignação. – "Wesker é o traidor filho da mãe que nos trouxe até este pesadelo!".

O policial deu um soco na mesa, bufando de fúria. Tinha contas a acertar com o capitão.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Capítulos 16 e 17

Capítulo 16

O riso do traidor.

Chris e Rebecca estavam incrivelmente tensos. A revelação da traição de Wesker os apunhalara em cheio, e agora não sabiam ao certo como agir. Redfield pensava em vingança, mas extrema cautela constituía recurso mais que necessário. O capitão do S.T.A.R.S. era um homem cruel e ardiloso, e lidar com ele era o mesmo que se aproximar de uma cobra prestes a dar o bote.

John, armado novamente com a Magnum, os conduzira até o corredor em forma de "T" onde Barry e Albert haviam trocado breves palavras momentos antes. Ao chegarem à bifurcação, o cientista explicou o plano que tinha em mente:

"A porta à direita leva à sala de força. Eu irei até lá ativar a contagem regressiva para a autodestruição. Assim que ela começar, teremos aproximadamente quinze minutos para correr até o heliporto e chamar resgate. Caso não consigamos contatar ninguém, nossa última opção será fugir a pé pela floresta!".

"E quanto a nós, o que faremos enquanto isso?" – inquiriu Chambers.

"O elevador à esquerda, no final deste corredor, desce até o último subsolo do laboratório. Há algo lá que precisam ver, além de evidências contra a Umbrella a serem coletadas. É possível que Wesker esteja aguardando vocês. Caso isso aconteça, tentem enganá-lo de alguma forma. Acredito que ele não seja um homem tão inteligente quanto aparenta ser!".

"Entendido!" – disse o atirador.

"OK. Assim que averiguarem o local, subam de volta e me esperem aqui! Seguiremos juntos até o heliporto!".

Em seguida, Howe caminhou até a porta da sala de força, acenando para os policiais antes de cruzá-la. Estes, por sua vez, seguiram até o elevador na outra extremidade do corredor, adentrando-o com intenso nervosismo. Chris pressionou um botão no painel e, após rápido tremor, o transporte começou a descer.

Durante o trajeto, Redfield lembrou-se de Barry e Jill. Ele já não os via há um bom tempo! Estariam ainda vivos? Em caso afirmativo, não poderiam ir embora sem eles! Transtornado, o rapaz viu em sua mente a imagem de Valentine morta pelas terríveis criaturas daquele lugar, sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para salvá-la... Ela precisava sobreviver! Entretanto, em que lugar poderia estar naquele momento?

BUMP!

O elevador atingiu seu destino, e as portas se abriram diante dos combatentes. Temendo eventuais ameaças, ambos adentraram de forma lenta e apreensiva um corredor em forma de "L", aparentemente sem nenhum monstro. Porém, ao contornarem a curva para a esquerda, depararam-se com o ser mais sádico e mesquinho que poderia existir: Albert Wesker.

Vendo-os, o traidor riu, apontando-lhes sua pistola Desert Eagle antes que pudessem reagir. Com a mão livre, ajeitou os óculos escuros, ouvindo Chris exclamar, enquanto este tentava conter sua raiva:

"Wesker!".

"Chris, devo reconhecer que, como meu comandado, seu talento é extraordinário! Poucos seriam capazes de chegar até aqui!".

"Seu nojento! Já sei de tudo! Você trabalhava para a Umbrella! Atraiu os S.T.A.R.S. até este lugar apenas para testarem essas malditas aberrações que vocês criaram!".

"Aberrações, não" – corrigiu o líder do time. – "Armas biológicas!".

"Está ciente do que fez? Isso está fora de controle! O vírus contaminou toda a propriedade, transformando todos os cientistas em zumbis!".

"Sabe, eu não estou dando a mínima para esses mortos-vivos. Foi um efeito colateral. Eu os queimarei todos juntos, assim como este laboratório, assim que a autodestruição for ativada! Eu cumprirei minha missão, assim como ordenado pela Umbrella! E ninguém poderá me impedir, nem mesmo vocês, S.T.A.R.S. justiceiros de uma figa!".

"Está sozinho nisso, ou há alguém mais da equipe envolvido?".

"Barry vem me auxiliando desde o momento em que pousamos com o helicóptero. Ouvi falar que sua esposa e filhas estarão em perigo se ele não cumprir tudo o que eu mandar...".

"Como você pode ser tão cruel a ponto de manipulá-lo dessa forma?" – indagou Rebecca, perplexa.

"Coloquem-se no meu lugar. O que vocês fariam se criassem a mais poderosa arma biológica do mundo? Que responsabilidade teriam em mãos?".

"Você é louco..." – murmurou Redfield.

"Estou apenas salvando o que ajudei a criar. Esta pesquisa é muito importante e não pode se perder, muito menos cair nas mãos das autoridades. Nada disto pode ir a público. Aliás, tenho algo em mente para quando tiver o pagamento da Umbrella em minha conta bancária...".

"Nenhuma quantia justifica a morte dos membros do S.T.A.R.S., Wesker!".

"Não é apenas pelo dinheiro, Chris. É pelas criaturas. Nós conseguimos criar um supersoldado, um guerreiro apto a combater em qualquer tipo de conflito! Não acha essa razão suficiente para sabotar o helicóptero do Bravo Team ou dar um tiro certeiro naquele chato do Enrico?".

"Você o matou?" – exclamou Chambers, olhos arregalados e semblante horrorizado.

"Sim, desta maneira!".

Dizendo isso, Albert apontou a arma para a jovem e disparou. Atingida no tórax, a integrante do S.T.A.R.S. veio ao chão de forma rápida, corpo inerte e presumidamente já sem vida.

"Rebecca!" – gritou Chris com todas as forças, incrédulo e revoltado.

"Não se mova!" – ordenou Wesker, voltando a mirar na direção do policial. – "Faça isso e você será o próximo a partir rumo ao inferno!".

O ex-membro da Força Aérea fechou os punhos de tanta raiva. Tinha vontade de voar sobre o pescoço do capitão, quebrando-o com grande prazer. Entretanto, Albert estava no comando e Chris precisava seguir suas ordens até que a situação se invertesse, ou acabaria morto...

"Siga-me!" – disse o traidor, seguindo até a porta-dupla logo em frente. – "Quero lhe mostrar a obra-prima deste laboratório! E perdoe minha falta de maneiras, pois não estou acostumado a escoltar minhas cobaias de teste!".

Com os braços para o alto, Redfield acompanhou Wesker pela entrada, percebendo que, no chão, diante dela, havia o símbolo de perigo biológico.

A sala de energia era talvez a área mais amedrontadora do laboratório subterrâneo. O local era iluminado por lâmpadas de tom avermelhado que davam aparência soturna ao ambiente, sem contar os jatos de vapor que escapavam a todo momento das tubulações no teto e paredes através de rachaduras.

John percorria esse setor com a Magnum em mãos, rumo ao gerador de energia principal, localizado nos fundos do lugar. Através do computador acoplado a ele, o pesquisador poderia acionar o processo de autodestruição, que em questão de minutos transformaria a mansão e suas imediações numa grande cratera.

Correndo sobre o chão de metal, Howe viu-se sem mais nem menos de frente para um horripilante mutante insetóide que lembrava em parte um ser humano, pouco mais de um metro de altura. Antes pendurado ao teto através dos braços, o mutante pousou diante do cientista, pronto para atacá-lo com suas cortantes garras.

"Como pude me esquecer?" – reprovou-se John. – "As Quimeras!".

Um disparo da Magnum foi suficiente para fazer a aberração cair para trás, contorcendo-se enquanto pequenas larvas brancas saíam de seu corpo escuro ferido mortalmente. Percebendo que mais daquelas criaturas se aproximavam por trás de si, Howe avançou rapidamente, temendo não ter a mesma sorte contra um bando daquelas coisas. Tinha de encontrar o gerador e sair dali o mais depressa possível.

A sala possuía inúmeros computadores e modernos equipamentos junto às paredes. No centro, vários tanques contendo experimentos de menor porte. Wesker levou Chris, sempre sob a mira da arma, até uma das extremidades do local, onde algo se destacava.

"Contemple!" – exclamou Albert cheio de orgulho. – "Eis a arma biológica definitiva!".

Diante dos dois, de pé dentro de uma câmara contendo um líquido esverdeado, estava uma criatura de aparência humana, com altura pouco acima de dois metros e músculos bem definidos. Não tinha sexo, tampouco cabelo, e sua pele era excessivamente pálida. A mão esquerda (na perspectiva do monstro) tinha aparência comum, porém no lugar da direita havia uma série de grandes garras rubras tão afiadas quanto facas. Para completar a bizarra criação, diante de seu peito, totalmente exposto, pulsava vagarosamente um coração vermelho que possuía o dobro, senão o triplo, do tamanho normal do órgão num ser humano.

"Esse é o supersoldado elaborado através do T-Virus, um verdadeiro salto na história da guerra!" – vangloriou-se Wesker. – "Tyrant!".

Redfield fitou o mutante mais uma vez e não resistiu: começou a rir descontroladamente, percebendo como o capitão do S.T.A.R.S. era infantil e bobo.

"Pare, Chris!" – ordenou o traidor, um tanto desajeitado por não esperar aquele tipo de reação.

"Esse é seu salvador, Wesker?" – perguntou o atirador, ainda rindo. – "Sacrificou seus comandados por causa dessa coisa? Eu não chamaria isso de supersoldado, mas sim _superfracasso_!".

"Engolirá essas palavras, Redfield!" – ameaçou Albert, seguindo até um terminal de computador ao lado da câmara. – "Será enviado ao inferno, e Valentine se juntará a você logo depois!".

Apesar das circunstâncias, ao ouvir tal afirmação Chris alegrou-se. Jill estava viva! Estava viva e ele ainda poderia salvá-la!

Todavia, sempre há algum contratempo. Digitando velozmente, Wesker fez com que o líquido da câmara onde Tyrant hibernava começasse a ser drenado. Num piscar de olhos o interior do compartimento estava seco, e o gigante passou a se mover. Havia despertado e agora nada seria capaz de pará-lo.

Golpeando violentamente com suas garras o vidro que o separava do mundo exterior, o monstro quebrou-o em mil pedaços, caminhando para fora a pesados passos. Chris sentia enorme medo, mas Wesker sorria, observando, totalmente realizado, o mutante em ação.

Tyrant olhou para Redfield por alguns poucos segundos. O policial sentiu o corpo gelar, porém logo em seguida a titânica aberração voltou-se para seu criador. Albert, estranhando tal comportamento, recuou alguns passos, e acabou encurralado pela criatura junto a uma parede.

"Não, não venha em minha direção!" – berrou o capitão, desesperado. – "Não!".

Num golpe ligeiro e sem chance de defesa, o supersoldado empalou Wesker, suas garras atravessando o corpo do traidor de fora a fora, chegando a erguê-lo do chão, ao mesmo tempo em que um verdadeiro mar de sangue escorria sobre o piso cinza da sala. O feitiço se voltara contra o feiticeiro.

Assim que o cadáver do líder do S.T.A.R.S. parou de se mexer, Tyrant atirou-o longe bruscamente, virando-se para Redfield. O monstro era incontrolável, e o jovem precisaria derrubá-lo para sair dali com vida.

"Você não pode me matar!" – desafiou-o, engatilhando a espingarda calibre 12.

Capítulo 17

Tyrant.

A "obra-prima" da Umbrella se aproximava de Chris lentamente, parecendo não ter a menor pressa em matá-lo. O atirador recuou na mesma velocidade, arma apontada para o gigante.

O gatilho foi apertado pela primeira vez, e os projéteis da espingarda atingiram o peito de Tyrant, arrancando-lhe sangue, porém sem afetá-lo efetivamente. Mordendo os lábios, o policial tentou mais uma vez, acertando agora o abdômen do mutante assassino, e novamente não foi o suficiente para detê-lo.

"Droga!".

Redfield rolou para escapar das garras do monstro, que por pouco não perfuraram seu intestino. Novamente de pé, o membro do S.T.A.R.S. procurou tomar uma distância maior do oponente, o qual continuava caminhando com aparente tranqüilidade. Nesse momento, fitando o pulsante órgão vital no tórax da criatura, o rapaz percebeu em que local deveria mirar. Se destruísse o coração de Tyrant, ele cairia morto rapidamente.

O bizarro adversário estava bem próximo. Chris ergueu a espingarda e voltou a atirar. Ferido em seu ponto vital, a aberração pareceu sentir dor, pois parou por um instante, cobrindo o local do impacto com a mão esquerda. O jovem afastou-se do gigante para poder disparar mais uma vez, mas não contava que seu ataque acabaria enfurecendo-o...

O mutante seguiu correndo rumo ao agressor, suas garras prontas para parti-lo em dois. Sempre ágil, Redfield conseguiu se esquivar da investida, e as afiadas lâminas do monstro acabaram fincadas numa parede. Enquanto observava a arma biológica tentando se soltar, o policial riu brevemente, voltando a pressionar o gatilho da espingarda.

O coração de Tyrant foi novamente atingido, e logo depois o supersoldado livrou suas garras. Em seguida voltou a correr até o atirador, porém este, mais rápido, teve tempo de atirar uma vez mais, destruindo parte do órgão.

O ataque fora decisivo. Após cambalear por poucos segundos, a criação de Wesker caiu de joelhos, desabando sobre o piso assim como o forte Golias quando derrubado pelo pequeno Davi. Estendida no chão totalmente imóvel, a criatura parecia morta. Ofegante, Chris limpou o suor de sua testa, guardando a espingarda às costas. Vencera.

Instantes depois, Redfield caminhou até o cadáver do capitão, inerte no chão sobre uma poça rubra. Uma morte miserável, sem dúvida. Viu que, quando ele fora erguido por Tyrant, deixara algo cair de seu uniforme. Tratava-se de uma chave, e nela estava escrito "Área de Detenção". Apanhou-a.

"Agora eu poderei salvá-la, Jill!" – afirmou o atirador, esperançoso.

Súbito, a porta do recinto se abriu. Assustado, o policial quase sacou a espingarda, temendo ser mais algum monstro. Entretanto, milagrosamente, era Rebecca Chambers quem entrava na sala, aparentando estar muito bem apesar do tiro que recebera.

"Rebecca!" – exclamou Chris, feliz e surpreso. – "Mas você...".

"Acho que este meu colete à prova de balas é bastante resistente!" – sorriu a jovem. – "O que houve aqui?".

"Bem, o capitão está dormindo junto com seu _superfracasso_..." – respondeu o rapaz. – "Eu explicarei melhor mais tarde! Agora venha, vamos sair deste lugar!".

Os dois sobreviventes voltaram ao corredor em forma de "L", quando sem mais nem menos ouviram o alto e repetitivo som de uma sirene, seguido de uma voz feminina, que anunciava:

"O processo de autodestruição foi ativado! Repito: o processo de autodestruição foi ativado! Todos os funcionários devem se dirigir até o heliporto para evacuação! Isto não é um treinamento!".

"O John conseguiu..." – murmurou Chris. – "Rápido, para o elevador!".

E subiram rumo ao andar superior.

De volta ao corredor que lembrava um "T", Redfield e Chambers logo se encontraram com Howe, o qual saía naquele exato momento da sala de força. Vendo-os, o cientista disse:

"Vamos para o heliporto antes que tudo vá pelos ares!".

"Vão à frente, eu preciso salvar Jill!" – pediu o atirador, mostrando a chave encontrada junto ao corpo de Wesker.

"OK, mas não demore!".

Assim se separaram. Mal podiam acreditar que tudo estava chegando ao fim.

Valentine estava sentada num dos cantos da cela, encolhida, com os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos e a face oculta entre eles. Desconsolada ao ouvir o anúncio da autodestruição, a ex-ladra pensava que o insano capitão havia triunfado. Era o fim para os S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City. Chorando, ela desejou ao menos ver Chris uma última vez antes de morrer, revelando-lhe seus sentimentos...

"Jill!".

A policial ergueu a cabeça, coração aos pulos. Quase enfartou ao ver Redfield através da abertura na porta, sorrindo-lhe com a chave desta em mãos.

"Espere só um segundo!" – exclamou ele, liberando a tranca.

O obstáculo foi vencido e o rapaz pôde entrar no local, olhando para a colega com felicidade incomparável. Incapaz de resistir, Valentine abraçou-o fortemente, e logo depois trocaram um demorado beijo, lábios colados e línguas dançando num momento de extremo prazer e realização. Estavam vivos. Estavam juntos. Nada mais lhes importava.

"Eu te amo, Chris..." – suspirou ela.

"Eu também te amo, Jill..." – respondeu ele, fitando os olhos dela e sorrindo.

Em seguida soltaram-se, e a filha de Dick Valentine disse:

"Wesker, ele é...".

"Eu já sei de tudo!" – replicou Redfield em tom tranqüilizador. – "Não se preocupe, ficaremos bem! Precisamos apenas sair daqui o mais rápido possível! Você tem uma arma?".

"Não, o capitão levou minha bazuca quando me prendeu aqui...".

"Pegue minha Beretta!" – ofereceu Chris, estendendo a arma para a amada. – "Já tenho uma espingarda!".

"Obrigada!" – sorriu Jill, apanhando-a.

Assim deixaram a cela, correndo como nunca. Eles tinham de sobreviver para revelar ao mundo os crimes da Umbrella. E, se dependesse deles, obteriam pleno êxito.

John e Rebecca venceram velozmente a escada-de-mão que levava ao primeiro subsolo do laboratório. Todavia, logo que chegaram à saída de emergência antes trancada, depararam-se com Barry Burton apontando-lhes sua Magnum.

"Parados!" – ordenou ele.

"Oh, merda..." – praguejou Howe, braços erguidos.

"Não há mais motivo para isso, Barry!" – informou Chambers. – "Wesker está morto! Sua família já não corre mais perigo!".

Burton hesitou por alguns segundos, mas acabou por abaixar a arma, dizendo cabisbaixo, voz abafada pelas sirenes:

"Estou tão envergonhado por tê-los traído... Eu espero que possam me perdoar algum dia!".

"Não ligue para isso, amigo!" – exclamou o cientista. – "Vamos apenas sair daqui!".

Barry assentiu com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que Chris e Jill surgiam pela escada.

"Ótimo, agora estão todos aqui!" – sorriu John.

"Hei, eu conheço você!" – afirmou Valentine, olhando fixamente para o pesquisador. – "Salvou-me daquele gás na sala das armaduras e daquela planta gigante!".

"Prazer, sou John Howe! Ah, e não precisa agradecer! Agora vamos, os minutos estão se esgotando!".

Prosseguiram então pela porta-dupla, cada vez mais ansiosos e ao mesmo tempo aliviados. Seria mesmo o fim?

_**Continua...**_


	10. Capítulo 18 e Epílogo

Capítulo 18

No heliporto.

A saída de emergência levava a um novo corredor com várias curvas, que foi percorrido apressadamente pelo grupo de fugitivos. Terminava num último elevador que levava até a superfície. Quando os sobreviventes estavam prestes a embarcar, uma série de gemidos e urros fez com que sentissem um frio na espinha. Olhando para trás cheia de temor, Rebecca viu que uma horda de zumbis se aproximava pela passagem, e Albert Wesker, agora transformado num morto-vivo todo ensangüentado e ausente de inteligência, parecia liderá-los, braços estendidos na direção dos ex-comandados como se quisesse vingar-se deles.

"Olhem para todos esses monstros!" – berrou a jovem, apontando para os seres reanimados.

"Jill, Rebecca e John, subam até o heliporto e chamem resgate!" – ordenou Redfield. – "Eu e Barry podemos cuidar desses feiosos!".

"Mas, Chris..." – oscilou Valentine, preocupada com o amado.

"Hei, dêem uma chance para eu e o Barry brincarmos de tiro ao alvo!" – pediu o atirador num sorriso maroto.

"Está bem..." – assentiu a ex-ladra.

Dessa forma o cientista e as duas mulheres entraram no transporte, e simultaneamente a mesma voz feminina que anunciava a autodestruição informou que faltavam cinco minutos para a total destruição do complexo Arklay. Redfield e Burton continham os zumbis com disparos de suas armas, e foi com imensa satisfação que o segundo, prestes a ser mordido, destruiu a cabeça de seu ex-capitão por meio de uma bala da Magnum...

O elevador atingiu o heliporto e os ocupantes saíram. O sol já raiava, dissipando as trevas da noite. Correndo pela superfície de concreto, Jill parou sobre o "H" no centro do local, exclamando:

"Precisamos encontrar uma maneira de contatar um helicóptero! Brad ou algum outro piloto do R.P.D. deve estar procurando por nós!".

"Eu sei como!" – respondeu John.

O pesquisador se aproximou de uma caixa próxima ao elevador, sobre a qual via-se um sinalizador. Pegando-o, Howe seguiu até a posição onde estava Valentine, utilizando o artefato para enviar um sinal luminoso ao céu, de forma semelhante a um fogo de artifício.

"Agora é só esperar, não temos muito tempo..." – murmurou.

Conformado, o sargento Peyton Wells estava a ponto de ordenar a Brad que voltasse à delegacia, já que a busca pelo Alpha Team não gerara quaisquer frutos. De repente, viu um rastro luminoso no céu, vindo de uma clareira no meio da floresta. Haviam lhes enviado um sinal. Estavam vivos!

"Siga até lá, Brad!" – exclamou o policial. – "Precisamos resgatá-los!".

"Eu estou com um mau pressentimento sobre isso..." – resmungou o piloto, redirecionando o helicóptero até o lugar de onde partira o pedido de socorro.

Com a consciência leve e a certeza de que seriam salvos, os três sobreviventes no heliporto observaram o helicóptero do R.P.D. se aproximar do local, pairando sobre suas cabeças. Usando uma corda de rapel, Peyton desceu até eles, sempre armado com seu revólver Magnum, indagando:

"Vocês estão bem, garotas?".

"Sim, relativamente!" – respondeu Jill. – "Precisamos sair daqui depressa, este lugar vai explodir em poucos minutos!".

"Meu Deus! Vocês são as únicas sobreviventes da equipe?".

"Não, Chris e Barry também estão vivos, eles já devem estar subindo até aqui!".

"Quem é esse cara?" – perguntou o sargento, apontando para John com a cabeça.

"Um amigo, agora não temos tempo de explicar!" – replicou Rebecca, aflita.

Súbito, um alto barulho foi ouvido pelo grupo. Todos olharam para um dos cantos do heliporto, onde um buraco fora aberto no chão pelo lado de dentro, lançando para cima vários pedaços de concreto. Seguiu-se um urro descomunal, e logo em seguida a figura de uma enorme criatura de aparência humana, coração exposto e com grandes garras na mão direita subiu pela abertura, assim como uma besta emergida das mais horripilantes profundezas do inferno.

Tyrant ainda estava vivo, e com muita vontade de matar.

"O que é essa coisa?" – gritou Wells, assustado, apontando sua arma para a recém-chegada aberração.

"Não sei, apenas atirem!" – bradou Jill.

Os quatro indivíduos abriram fogo contra o supersoldado, que desta vez não estava de brincadeira. Partiu correndo na direção de John, e por muito pouco o cientista conseguiu desviar do ataque do monstro. As garras do mutante arranharam o chão, gerando faíscas. Os disparos continuaram, e a criação da Umbrella não era em nada afetada.

"Ele não cai!" – irritou-se Peyton.

"Precisaremos de um grande poder de fogo para destruí-lo!" – disse Howe. – "Nossas armas não serão suficientes!".

Urrando, Tyrant iniciou novo ataque, avançando agora rumo a Jill. Cravando balas no coração da criatura, a policial se esquivou no último instante, e as lâminas da aberração deixaram um rastro na parede atrás da jovem.

No helicóptero, Brad, tremendo como nunca, apenas assistia ao confronto com medo indescritível, contendo-se para não ir embora. Ele gostaria de fazer algo para auxiliar os colegas, mas sua covardia era uma barreira extremamente difícil de ser vencida.

Até que viu um lança-foguetes que fora esquecido pela equipe sobre um dos bancos da aeronave durante a confusão na floresta várias horas antes...

Sim, ele poderia fazer algo por seus amigos!

No heliporto, a luta contra Tyrant seguia encarniçada. Os fugitivos tinham cada vez mais dificuldade em se livrar dos ataques do monstro, e o tempo estava se esgotando.

"Não vamos conseguir!" – suspirou Valentine, exausta.

TUMP!

Alguma coisa caíra sobre o concreto, provavelmente jogada do helicóptero. Os combatentes olharam para o centro do local, e constataram se tratar de um potente lança-foguetes. Brad exclamou através dos alto-falantes da aeronave:

"Usem essa arma para destruir a coisa! Eu sei que vocês conseguem!".

Rebecca percebeu ser aquela a oportunidade perfeita para demonstrar seu valor aos colegas, mostrando aos demais membros do time que, apesar de jovem, imatura e inexperiente, ela poderia ser de grande valia em situações extremas.

"Distraiam o mutante, eu pego a arma!" – gritou Chambers.

Os demais assentiram. Tyrant preparava uma nova investida, circulando pelo heliporto enquanto parecia escolher qual seria sua próxima vítima. Logo correu rumo a Wells, e ao mesmo tempo Rebecca apanhou o lança-foguetes.

"Consegui!" – alegrou-se ela, apoiando a pesada arma sobre um dos ombros.

Percebendo a ameaça, o supersoldado voltou-se para a ruiva, preparando as garras para correr em sua direção. Num piscar de olhos avançou, disposto a arrancar a cabeça da única sobrevivente do Bravo Team.

"Game Over!".

E, dizendo isso, Chambers disparou.

O foguete deixou um rastro de fumaça no ar, acertando perfeitamente o coração do "superfracasso". A explosão praticamente fez a criatura implodir e, após um último urro, foi transformada numa pilha de pedaços flamejantes. Uma derrota humilhante, porém formidável.

Epílogo

Brad pousou o helicóptero logo depois, e todos embarcaram rapidamente. Nesse mesmo instante Chris e Barry saíram do elevador, correndo também rumo ao resgate.

"Suba, rápido!" – ordenou John a Brad, certificando-se que todos já se encontravam a bordo.

O piloto obedeceu, ao mesmo tempo em que os últimos segundos de vida da mansão se esvaíam. Instantes mais tarde, uma grande e faminta explosão engoliu todo o complexo Arklay, destruindo tudo que fora ilegalmente erguido e provocado pela Umbrella no coração da floresta de Raccoon...

Dentro da aeronave, os sobreviventes daquela pitoresca missão respiravam aliviados. John olhava pensativo através de uma janela, contemplando aquele início de manhã. Rebecca, vencida pelo cansaço, dormia sobre um assento. Barry, símbolo máximo do arrependimento, trocava a munição de sua Magnum, refletindo de forma profunda sobre como Wesker o manipulara. Já Chris e Jill, mãos unidas, apenas desfrutavam juntos daqueles prazerosos momentos de paz. No fundo sabiam que a luta ainda não terminara...

Horas mais tarde, o esquadrão enviado por Spencer averiguava os escombros do complexo. Nada do que restara poderia ser aproveitado, e Wesker estava morto. Um revés para a Umbrella, porém não o fim de suas diabólicas experiências...

Departamento de Polícia de Raccoon City, um mês depois.

Jill Valentine estava sentada num dos bancos do corredor da sala de imprensa, cabisbaixa. A coletiva terminara há quase meia-hora, mas ela ainda não se conformava. Ninguém acreditara nas palavras dela e dos outros sobreviventes! Quando eles revelaram a verdade sobre os assassinatos nos arredores da cidade, os céticos repórteres e oficiais riram, sem dar qualquer crédito à história!

A policial ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir passos. Chris se aproximava. Beijaram-se. Logo depois o atirador respirou fundo, olhando de modo apreensivo para os lados. Ninguém os ouviria. Mais calmo, Redfield disse à namorada:

"Aquele delegado é um legítimo filho da mãe... Com certeza deve estar na lista de pagamento da Umbrella!".

"Então eles não vão mesmo iniciar uma investigação?".

"É extremamente improvável que eles tomem qualquer providência. Teremos de agir por conta própria. Por isso decidi viajar até a Europa para espionar a sede mundial da Umbrella. Barry, por segurança, enviou a família dele para o Canadá, e disse que irá comigo. John e Rebecca tentarão se infiltrar na filial da empresa em Chicago. E quanto a você, Jill?".

"Eu não sei... Creio haver algo nesta cidade que ainda não foi averiguado... A Umbrella possui mais laboratórios em Raccoon, tenho certeza! Mas prometo que me juntarei a vocês na Europa assim que concluir meu trabalho por aqui!".

"É uma decisão sábia. Apenas cuide-se, OK?".

Trocaram novo ósculo, desta vez mais intenso e apaixonado. Justiça seria feita. Eles se amavam, e juntos colocariam um fim na maldita Umbrella. Definitivamente.

_Um mês mais tarde, em setembro, teria início a epidemia em massa do T-Virus no setor urbano de Raccoon City..._

**FIM**

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
